


There's My Favorite Person~

by Being_kinda_Gay, VeryVeryBerry



Series: Boyf Riends [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Another Bet, Both of them lost, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fuckin' virgins, Gay, Grinding, He won't keep that a secret for long and you know it, I should stop tagging for every chapter, I swear there's plot it just isn't here yet, Jeremy fucking lost first, M/M, Michael how could you, Nah--Freeform, Nerdy boyos, Porn With Plot, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Rich needs to keep it in his pants, Sex Toys, Three and a half fingers up my butthole, Watch I'll be right, Wow Michael and Jeremy are going to lose so hard, a little plot, lots of sex cummin your way, more smut, page 80, weeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_kinda_Gay/pseuds/Being_kinda_Gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryVeryBerry/pseuds/VeryVeryBerry
Summary: Surprisingly, porn with plot by me and my bestie. We write this together. (I can't believe I decided to do this. Y'all should find the smut yourselves. Plus quality plot is in this story. You just gotta look for it.)In case you want to skip to smut:Chapter TwoChapter ThreeChapter FourChapter FiveChapter SixChapter SevenChapter Eight





	1. Since When?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here again with another Boyf Riends fic. This is going to be much longer than my last one, I swear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets picked up from the hospital by Michael and they talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. So VeryVeryBerry and I have finals this week. Which means there won't be another update this week. We're sorry and we'll make it up with hopefully two updates next week.  
> Kinda_Gay & VeryBerry <3

Michael ran through the hallway of the hospital, looking for Jeremy’s room. He was so excited, so enthusiastic that today was the day he got to take his best friend home.

He threw open the door, eyes flying to Jeremy. “‘Sup, furry?”

“Oh how you warm my heart with your kindness,” his sarcastic, funny, amazing friend was back to his old self.

“You ready to get out of this place?” Michael gestures toward the blank, silent, depressing hospital room.

“Definitely, but-” Jeremy makes a hand motion toward his Player One and Richard Goranski- a.k.a Rich- his temporary roommate and former bully, “-before we get back to only having a population of three people, can you two get out? So I can change?”

Michael was about to say something, but Rich opened his mouth first. “What’re you talking about? Jake and the otherth’ thaid they’d be your friendth.”

Jeremy smiles brightly. “Awesome. Population: more than three!”

 

Michael couldn’t help but smile at Jeremy’s adorable reaction, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. “Jeremy, I can go start the car up, but Rich is in casts so, unfortunately, he isn’t goin’ anywhere,” he points to Richard.

Jeremy’s eyes fly over to his new friend. “Oh, sorry Rich.”

Rich only waved it off to the best of his ability. Michael walks out to start up the car. Jeremy closes the privacy curtain so he could have the decency of of changing into his clothes in peace.

A few minutes later, Michael came back to the room to see that Jeremy was sitting there on his phone. “Jeremy Heere! Come on. Let’s go!”

Jeremy looks up from his phone to his friend in the doorway. “I was waiting for you!”

Michael rolls his eyes and gestures out into the hallway. “Let’s. Go!”

“Alright, alright.” He got up slowly and headed toward the door he turns toward Richard and says, “See ya around, Rich,” then walks out.

Jeremy and Michael walk in a comfortable silence down to Michaels infamous P. T. Cruiser.

“So, before you were SQUIPed, you were a closeted bisexual, has that changed at all?”

“Uh...n-no it hasn’t,” Jeremy stutters out. They arrive at Michaels beat up, rusty red car. Michael unlocks it and climbs in, Player Two doing the same.

The car starts. They back out and turn onto the road. “So we’re just buds, one’s gay and one’s bi. Just...chillin’,” Michael says awkwardly, focusing ahead.

It’s quiet between the both of them for a while, the awkward air becoming more peaceful before Michael opens his mouth again.

“I...don’t think you should tell Christine.”

“W-what?! Why?!” Jeremy screeches.

“Well I was talkin’ to her the other day and she said she was ace…,” Michael breathe scout slowly.

“Ace…? As in, like, asexual…?”

“Yeah.”

“Well damn,” Jeremy leans back in his seat.

“You wanna stop at Seven Eleven? Make a suicide slushy to bury the heartbreak in sugary goodness?”

“That sounds great.”

Michael turns into a Seven Eleven parking lot, putting the car in park and hopping out, rushing an ‘I'll be back in a few’ before closing the door and running inside.

A few minutes later, he runs back out, two slushies and two trays of nachos.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Jeremy says, leaning over and opening the driver side door for Michael.

“Are you ready for the best brain freeze and stomach ache of your life!?”

“You already know I am!”

Michael hands Jeremy the goods, hopping in and putting the car in reverse, backing out.

“You know what would make this even better?” Jeremy asks.

“What?” Michael glances at him for a second.

“Getting high and playing video games ‘till morning!” Jeremy smiles brightly.

“That would be great,” Michael agreed. “But, you have to go home and rest. When you get back to school, I promise we can do some stoned basement gaming.”

Jeremy's smile fault weed only for a moment, then he sat back once more, sipping at his slushy.

The rest of the ride was silent. That is, until they pulled onto Jeremy's street.

“I forgot to say it!” he face-palms. He turns toward Michael. “Michael, I'm sorry about everything that happened when I had a SQUIP.” He looks genuine.

“Wow, Jer. Thanks. That really means a lot to me…” Michael trails off. He really, honestly was grateful. Jeremy was his best friend, and even though he hadn’t apologized, Michael gave him the Mountain Dew Red. He just wanted his Jeremy back.

They pull into Jeremy’s driveway, but time seemed to stand still. Should I tell him now? Is what passed through Michael’s mind. No. He concludes. I just told him Christine is ace, I can’t.

“Well- see ya in a few days, man.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy smiles, unbuckling, “See ya.” He gets out, speed walking to his door as Michael backs out.

 

(Time skip. We didn’t write details.)

 

A few days later, Jeremy’s back and it’s time for lunch. Jeremy is wandering through the halls, looking for Player One.

“Boo!” Michael yells from behind him, grabbing his shoulders.

Jeremy jumps. “JEsus ChrIst!” his voice cracks terribly. “Micah, you scared me!”

“That was the point, you dork,” Michael smiles, walking with Jeremy to the cafeteria and his new friends.

They sit talking and giggling, Michael’s arm around Jeremy’s shoulders all the while. “So, Player Two, are you still up to coming over and doing some gaming today?”

“Duh,” Jeremy exaggerates. “I’ve been waiting all week for this, Player One.”

Jenna giggles, grabbing her phone off the table and typing. Jeremy’s phone pings, as well as everyone else’s except Michael’s. Jeremy blushed profusely while all his other new friends chuckled at their phones.

“I would definitely say the first one,” Jake says around laughs.

“What is it?” Michael asks curiously.

Jeremy tilts his phone in his friends direction, showing him a poll on Twitter that says Who would top? Michael Mell, or Jeremy Heere? Michael’s face goes red. “Wh-what the hell, Jennifer!?”

Jenna scowls at the use of her full name. “Well, you guys are obviously a thing, aren’t ya?”

“No!” Jeremy yells. “We aren’t. We’re just really good friends and you know it.”

“What’s with all this “Player One, Player Two” business, then?” Jenna asks, not letting up.

“My PlayStation,” Michael chimes in. “Whenever we play, I’m Player One and Jer is Player Two. Because it’s mine.”

Jenna gives him a look that says ‘I don’t believe you’, but doesn’t bug them about it anymore.

“Actually, since we’re on this topic, Jeremy, can I talk to you?” Michael asks, turning toward his best bud once again. Jeremy nods, turning even more red and facing Michael. “In...private? Without them here?” Jeremy nods again.

Michael stands up, pulling Jeremy up with him and leading him to an empty classroom, closing the door.

“Okay, so...you know how I’m gay?” Michael asks, giving Jeremy a nervous look.

Jeremy just snorts. “Yeah…?”

“So...I’ve liked you since, like, eighth grade and I was kinda wanting to go out with you or date you…” Michael rushes out.

Jeremy laughs, but that is soon interrupted by another flurry of words from Player One.

“See, I knew that I wouldn’t have to take you out because we’ve known each other for twelve years so I changed it and I really want to date you, Jeremy!”

“That’s funny…” Jeremy mumbles.

“Ho-how?” Michael looks confused.

“Well, I’ve been waiting for that question since sophomore year, and here it is while we’re seniors. Just...damn, I thought it would never come!” He sighs and visibly relaxes.

“Re-really?! Well, Jeremy Heere, will you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Jeremy grins from ear to ear. “Of course, Michael Mell.”

There’s a tap on the window from the front of the classroom. It’s the SQUIP Squad.

“Y’all should kiss!” Jenna yells.

Jeremy blushes, looking back and forth between the window and Michael. Michael only shrugs.

“I want to kiss you, but it’s all up to you in the end.”

A rare wave of confidence swept over Jeremy, he leaned forward and pressed his lips into Michael’s slowly. Michael kissed back, very eager for more. Jeremy pulled away slightly, as if to say ‘woah, slow down. We’re at school’. Which Michael obeyed the silent order and cupped Jeremy’s face softly.

Jenna took pictures, Rich and Jake squealed like fan-girls. And everyone was happy.


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy heads over to Michael's and they ALMOST have the sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone so long!

   

L ater that day, after school, Michael was waiting in front of Jeremy's locker, headphones blasting music so loud, the pastey boy could hear it clearly from a few feet away. Michael was looking at something on his phone; he was so distracted that he didn't even see Jeremy approach. 

 

“Hey, Michael,” Jeremy says in a normal tone. Of course, that didn't get his Player One's attention. Then, he waved his hand in front of Michael's face. Michael looks up and smiles. 

 

“Hey, JerBear,” he says happily, pushing off of Jeremy's locker and taking his headphones off. 

 

Jeremy had loved that nickname forever. His mom used to call him that, before she moved to Virginia. Michael had called him that since they met; he was the only person- besides Jeremy's parents- that Jeremy was okay with them calling him “JerBear”.

 

Though, he always pretended to be annoyed by it. “ Stop…!” he yelled, feeling his face go red. “That was my nickname when we were, like, five.” He opens his locker, tossing his textbooks inside. 

 

“You love it,” Michael chirps. “Oh-! Does your dad know you're coming over?”

 

“Shit, I'll text him now.” Jeremy grabs his phone from his pocket. 

 

He and Michael slowly make their way to the exit of the back of the school, where Michael's car is parked. Jeremy's phone  _ ding _ s and he looks down at the screen. 

 

“We're good to go!” he yells cheerfully. 

 

The headlights on the car blink as they walk outside, indicating that it has been unlocked. Michael runs and opens the passenger side door for Jeremy. 

 

Jeremy bows his head. “Chivalry isn't dead. His name is Michael Mell.”

 

Michael closes the door as Jeremy hops in and runs around to the other side, getting in himself. 

 

“Well I am a true gentleman, aren't I?” he sighs as he starts the car. 

 

Jeremy snorts. “Y-yeah, right.”

 

“Well, let's make a bet. If I can't be a gentleman for two weeks toward you and our new friends, I'll get you slushies and sushi for two weeks.”

 

“And if  _ I _ lose this bet…?” 

 

Michael thinks for a moment. “You have to wear cat ears  _ and _ a cat tail to school for two weeks.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Jeremy sits up and looks at Michael, who's focused on the road. 

 

“As cancer.”

 

Jeremy settles back into his seat. “Fine. It’s a deal. You have to be a gentleman for two weeks,” Jeremy smiles. “And that includes video games, nerdiness, and beating off.”

 

Michael only shrugs. “Well, I’m starting Monday, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“Whatever, I’m not going to lose, so I’m not scared,” Jeremy says smugly.

  
  


(Time-skip. We, again, didn’t write any details)

  
  
  


I t was eight p.m. that Friday. Jeremy and Michael were bored of Apocalypse. 

 

“Oh my  _ God.  _ Let’s play Mario Kart,” Jeremy flops down in one of the bean bags.

 

“Why? So you can lose?” Michael chuckles.

 

Being honest, Jeremy sucked ass at Mario Kart. He just wanted to do  _ something _ to make it feel less awkward between him and Michael. It was so weird. His  _ boyfriend. _ It was just so bizarre that he finally got to call Michael that.

 

“No! Because I’m bored…”

 

“Okay, alright.” Michael crawls over to his Playstation, taking out Apocalypse Of The Damned and replacing it with Mario Kart.

Jeremy jumps up and grabs his controller. “Get ready to be  _ dominated _ by me on the track!”

 

Michael looks up at Jeremy, waiting for him to meet his eyes. “You can dominate me in any way you want.”

 

Jeremy’s face goes red. “Wh-what?”

 

Michael feels his face heat up. “I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that!”

 

“N-n-no, that’s fine! I just thought you were the more dominant one…” Jeremy stutters out.

 

Michael smiles nervously. “M-more like...I can be dominant when I want to, b-but I also equally enjoy being submissive.”

 

Jeremy sood in silence, his face becoming more red with each second that passed. He didn’t really know what to say to that. He was the same way. A switch, you’d say.

 

When Jeremy snapped back into reality, Michael was in front of him, cupping his cheek.

 

“Are you okay?” Michael asks softly.

 

Jeremy absent-mindedly leans into his touch. “Y-yeah, I was just spaced out for a-a second.”

 

“That’s actually pretty cute…”

 

“N-no, it isn’t…!” Jeremy becomes more flustered. 

 

Michael leans forward suddenly, kissing Jeremy lightly.

  
  


_ (Michael’s point of view) _

  
  


I  can’t believe I actually get to be with Jeremy. I’ve liked him for five years now. I know, it seems pretty odd to have a crush that long, even after what he did to me at Jake’s party not all that long ago. I just, I love him so much, I can’t believe he felt the same way.

 

So, when I’m sitting on the floor with him, cupping his cheek with him nuzzling my hand, I can’t help but kiss him.

 

I made sure to keep it light, so it didn’t seem like I was trying to force myself onto him, even though this is the first experience I’ve had with taking initiative. I, apparently, wasn’t kissing him  _ hard enough,  _ though, as he reciprocated immediately, with much more fervor and passion.

 

He makes a small, impatient noise, so I run my tongue over his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and shoves his tongue in my own, making me make my own little noise. 

 

I pull away, shocked that he  _ actually _ had experience in this. “Je-Jeremy…?”

 

He looks at me, pouting and panting. “Ye-yeah?”

 

I blush and look away, becoming rarely flustered. “Ca-can we conti-tinue this…?”

 

To my surprise, he nods feverishly. I lean back into him, pulling him into my lap. We continue our little match for dominance on the floor of the basement. I feel his hips slowly and subtly grind down to rub our groins together. I gasp and clutch his waist. Jeremy was just as turned on as I was. This was so...so  _ amazing _ . I move up to do the same. After a few stumbles, we find a medium-fast pace that just feels so right.

 

But, I want more. I want to hear Jeremy call my name in pleasure. I know he has a sensitive chest, so I move one hand down, under his shirt, then back up and pinch his nipple softly.

 

He breaks away from our heated kiss, throwing his head back and letting out an obscene moan; we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet, God, I wonder what he’ll sound like when we’re actually fucking.

 

I suddenly hear him speak, it’s all jumbled and squeal-sounding, but I know they were words.

 

“What y-you say?” I ask, thrusting my own hips up to meet his.

 

“Ha-harder...and my hair...pull my hair...please…” He pants/moans out.

 

I move my hands off of him, only for a moment to pull his shirt off. Once it is, I lean forward and graze my teeth over his nipple, rolling the other one and reaching my other hand up. I give an experimental light tug on his hair. Jeremy gasps, his own hands flying to  _ my  _ head and pulling at my hair.

 

I’d almost forgotten that I have a hair pulling kink, too. I moan loudly, panting out a ‘Je-JerBear…’ 

 

He looks me in the eye. His half-lidded and dark with lust. “Mi-Micah, I’m gonna cu-cum soon…”

 

I smile, despite my panting and moaning. “Me-- me too JerBear. Me too…”

 

Jeremy speeds up his thrusts downward. “Mi-Michael! Michael I-I’m gonna…!” He shouts. 

 

“Oh, god, Jeremy…”

 

My vision goes white. I haven’t felt this good since sophomore year, when I (illegally) bought my first sex toy. It was pretty amazing and set high standards for whomever I would be with. Jeremy proceeded to ground those standards into the dirt. I knew he would, which is why I set them so high. We haven’t even actually had sex yet.

 

As I came back down, I felt him trembling.

 

“Wo-woah, are you okay, dude?” I ask.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m ju-just...woah…” he giggles.

 

We chuck our dirty jeans to my dirty laundry basket, and I grab us boxers. Jeremy is laying down on the couch, I have my head in his lap, everything is going good. And I end up dozing off. I’m pretty sure Jeremy did, too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, they'll fuck. sooner than you think.


	3. Level Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael boink and both enjoy it a lot. And they eat waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that VeryVeryBerry helped with this chapter. 
> 
> Being_kinda_Gay: Michael's thoughts, words and actions
> 
> VeryVeryBerry: Jeremy's thoughts, words, and actions

Michael woke up, his blurry eyes finding his alarm clock blinking “3 A.M.” He sits up, his joints popping. He stretches his arms back, accidentally hitting Jeremy in the face.

“Micah…?” Jeremy croaks out slowly, sitting up.

“Sorry, JerBear,” Michael looks around for his phone. “Hey, do you know what I did with my phone?”

Jeremy rubs his eyes and yawns. “Noooope.”

Michael gets up and walks to the bathroom. He chuckles and walks out. “Found it. No worries,” he plops down on the couch next to Jeremy. 

Jeremy looks for his phone, unable to find it. Michael opens his and calls Jeremy’s phone, an 8-bit Attack On Titan song playing loudly from the cushions of the couch. They took them off and Jeremy grabbed his phone, shutting it up.

“You hungry? I got waffles upstairs,” Michael walked toward the staircase, knowing the reaction he was going to get.

Jeremy, faster than the speed of light, jumped up and ran over, hugging around Michael’s waist. “Waffles?! Please!” He smiles brightly and yawns again.

Michael pulls away from his dorky friend and runs upstairs, whisper-yelling an, ‘I’ll be back’. Coming down not even five minutes later with two plates of waffles, dripping with butter and syrup. Jeremy starts chowing them down immediately like he hadn’t eaten in years.

Michael, sitting down next to his apparently starved boyfriend, ate his waffles at a more tame, less choking-hazard-type way. Watching as he was only a fourth of the way done with his, Jeremy shovel the last of them in his mouth. 

As he too finished his waffles soon, a brilliant idea popped into his head. Setting his plate down on top of the other, he leans in just enough to whisper something in Jeremy’s ear.

“Would you like to continue what we were doing earlier? We didn’t get nearly as far as I wanted to.”

Jeremy, though his face went red, replied with, “Wh-what? We both c-c-came, though…” He, obviously, didn’t have any idea what his Player One was talking about. 

“JerBear, obviously I mean that we can go all the way...if you’d like.” 

Duh, I’d like, Jeremy thought. I’m just too shy to fucking say so.

Instead of that being what came out of his mouth, it was a bundle of stutters, randomly placed, then the word ‘shy’ left his mouth. Michael only chuckled.

“I know. Which is why I’m saying if you want to. I’m not going to force you into anything, Jeremy,” Michael deadpanned. He thought that was freakin’ obvious. 

“I-I know, I-uh…” Jeremy’s hands fidgeted in his lap, “I… I-I'd like that…” With Jeremy facing toward him, Michael smiled at his boyfriend's adorably awkward staring at the floor. 

“It would be kinda nice to be able to kiss you without getting on the floor, Jer,” He deadpans again. “Please look up at me.” 

Jeremy cleared his throat, his eyes stuttering before peering up to meet Michael’s. 

“Aw, there’s my cute, sweet JerBear.” Michael gets Jeremy’s hair out of his eyes, leaning in slowly, just to make sure that the other was totally on board with this.

Jeremy smiled in response, gently placing his hand on Michael's chest, his eyes staring down at his twitchy fingers, “Y-you're just as sure as I am, r-right…?”

“I’m sure as long as you are. I don’t want to do anything you don’t like,” Michael kisses Jeremy’s forehead first. “Will you promise to tell me if you get uncomfortable?”

Jeremy nodded, “O-only if you will, too…”

“I will, Jeremy. I’ll ask you to stop if I get nervous or unsure.” He kisses the tip of Jeremy’s nose.

“Then…then I will too…” The blush on Jeremy's face only grew darker as he smiled. His eyes trailed from Michael’s eyes to his lips, making his twitch while he slid his hand from Michael's chest up to the back of his head. Pulling the other forward, Jeremy pressed his lips against Michael's softly. 

Michael responded right away, moving one of his hands from Jeremy’s face to his waist. He pushed into the kiss, his other hand moving back and combing itself into Jeremy’s hair. He was so tempted to pull him into his lap again, but knew it would end the exact same way it did last time. He and Jeremy wanted to have sex. Grinding wasn’t going to cut it this time.

Jeremy hummed quietly, his grip accidentally tightening in Michael's hair, his body pressing forward. 

Michael let out a quiet moan, just loud enough to be heard. He pressed his body into Jeremy’s, becoming needy after the small tug on his hair. 

Jeremy pulled away sharply, letting his hands lie on Michael's shoulders, “I-I can't do this, Micah… “

“I-I liked it, Jer. A-fuckin’-lot. Pl-please do it again…” Michael blushes at his unusual stutter. I haven’t stuttered like that in front of anyone since before I got my braces removed...uugh.

“I-I meant…” Jeremy mumbled, trailing off. 

“Y-you meant what? I-it’s okay, you can tell me.” Michael tried to urge his stuttering to stop.

“I-I meant…” His eyes flicked up to Michael's, “I-I can't just kiss you…” Jeremy's hands pulled Michael back into a needy kiss, leaning forward so fast he nearly threw him into the arm of the couch. Jeremy grasped at the fluffy dark hair, hungrily nibbling at Michael’s bottom lip. 

Michael moans again, pushing his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth. He wraps his legs around Jeremy’s, bucking his hips up searching for friction.

“M-Michael-...!” Jeremy moaned quietly in response to the sudden feeling of Michael's clothed dick rubbing against his. He moved away from the intense make out session and kissed Michael's cheek. His jawbone, below his ear. Just to rest in the crook of Michael’s neck as he panted helplessly. 

“Jer- more, please…” Michael bucks his hips up again, using his legs to push Jeremy down to grind against him.

Jeremy's hands clung to the couch beneath Michael’s shoulders and he grinded back against him until the pair found a pace that they could both keep. Desperate to not sound like a virgin (as if it wasn't obvious enough), Jeremy gently bit along Michael’s neck. Trying to muffle his own loud moans. 

“Pl-please, Jeremy…” Michael arched his neck to give Jeremy more space to mark him.

“Sh-should I…? Um… Hi-hIckies…?” Jeremy asked meekly, debating whether or not he would leave at least one anyways. 

“The-they’re fine...I-I just need more…” Michael rushed out impatiently.

“G-got it…” With affirmation in place, Jeremy sucked on the tender flesh before branding it with his teeth. 

Michael made a hiccupping noise and his hips stuttered. “J-Jeremy, I’m close… N-no more teasing, pl-please…”

Jeremy listened and pulled away. Michael watched Jeremy as the lankier boy removed his shirt and tossed it to the wayside. By the way Michael stared, Jeremy nearly wanted to cover himself. 

“W-was I not-...?” -supposed to take my shirt off? Jeremy thought aloud, G-god, Michael, don't look at me like that, I know I'm not a musclehead or even ‘average’ weight. “I-I'm so sorry, I'll just-”

“Don't.”

Michael’s voice cut through the air like a master sword. Forcing Jeremy to reel the arm back in that was reaching after his discarded shirt. 

“But it looked like you were thinking that-”

“Look, Jeremy,” Michael cautiously peeled off his own T-shirt, revealing a chubby stomach and just barely built chest, “I'm not Solid Snake either. “ he smiled, “B-but you think I look good… right?”

Jeremy’s lips curled as he leaned forward, kissing Michael’s chest, “Y-yes I do…”

“Thank God,” Michael chuckled awkwardly, rolling his eyes. He placed his hands on Jeremy's face, pulling him in for a quick peck, “And you look just as fine as ever.”

The pair bubbled with laughter. 

“D-don't call me fine,” Jeremy giggled. 

“Well it sounds nerdy when you say it,”

“And it doesn't when you do?”

“Nope!”

“I-... Heh… I-I love you…” Jeremy said, pecking Michael on the lips. 

“Awe, I love you, too, JerBear,” Michael awed as he kissed back. 

The pair stared at each other for a long second before Jeremy, looking away, asked, “Y-you said you were close, r-right?”

“M-mhm,” Though the adorableness in Jeremy didn't make Michael fall much farther from that line. 

“I… kind of want you to fuck me…” Jeremy admitted, “I-I wanna know what you feel like…”

Michael resisted the urge to ‘aw’ at his cuteness, “Have you ever, you know, been on the receiving end of anal sex?”

“I-I’ve never ‘had’ sex, Micah…” Jeremy admitted, which Michael was already hands-down aware of. 

”Then… How about I bottom this time, and next time I fuck you into a daze?” Michael smiled, “Because I need to feel you right now and I don't even know if I can last through prep, but it'll take more time to prep a virgin rather than it will a-... Michael…?”

Jeremy laughed at the statement, agreeing. Directed at where the lube and condoms were, Jeremy grabbed them while Michael stood and disrobed from his shorts and boxers. Returning to a pleasant view; Michael Mell, on all fours, legs just noticeably spread, and his back arched. 

Jeremy generously lubed up his fingers. He pressed in to Michael’s entrance, the only sign anything was happening on his end being that he tensed up a little. Jeremy soon found Michael’s weak spot; that sweet spot inside of him that makes him feel incredibly good. Jeremy knew of this because he has liked Michael for a year. He had indeed watched gay porn and researched the entire art of anal sex. He had this down so well he could do it in his sleep. 

He curled his finger, causing Michael to moan loudly and push back onto the finger inside of him. “A-another…” He breathed out.

“Are you sure?” Jeremy asked. He didn’t think Michael had done this before, but just maybe he had.

Michael nodded frantically, becoming more needy by the millisecond. Jeremy quickly pressed another finger inside of Michael, pushing both back in carefully to let him get used to it.

“O-oh, God..Jer” Michael cut himself off with a broken moan. It’s been a while since he’s done this, but he’s so, incredibly happy it’s with Jeremy. He was so incredibly impatient. “I-I’m good, let’s do it…”

Jeremy knew Michael was needy and desperate but, God, he didn’t ever think it would be this hot. He’s imagined sex with his best friend more times than he could count, and now it was actually happening.

“Jeremy, p-please, I’m gonna cum if you don’t hurry up and fuck m-me!” This goddamn stuttering is making me sound a lot more needy than I want. This is truly embarrassing. But also hot. Embarrassingly hot? Look into it later, Mell.

“B-but you sound so nice, Michael…” Jeremy hummed, curling his fingers inside of Michael again. 

Michael’s head lulled forward as a moan tore from him, his fingers digging into the cushions below, “J-Jeremy-!”

“S-sorry,” Jeremy apologized, an all-knowing smile beaming from his lips as he pulled out of Michael and watched him hold back a moan of disappointment, wanting to feel Jeremy inside him again. 

“C-come on, Jeremy, I can't fucking take it!” Michael admitted, his face flushed and butt wiggling for attention.

“D-don’t do that,” Jeremy warned, getting up and kicking off his shorts and boxers. Returning on his knees and applying the condom. 

“Wh-why not…?” Michael chuckled, repeating the gesture. 

Jeremy squeezed Michael's ass with one hand, milking the yip of a moan from the older boy, “Be-because it's cute, a-and… Y-you have a nice ass, Michael…”

Michael snickered through a moan, “Th-thanks, Jer…”

“M-mhm,” Jeremy aligned himself with Michael, “Re-ready…?”

“Mo-more than ever,” Michael confirmed. 

Jeremy pressed slowly onward into his boyfriend, stuttering moans falling from both of them. 

“Je-Jeremy, ‘oly fuck-!”

“Y-you feel so g-good, Michael…”

Once hilted, Jeremy stopped, allowing Michael to get used to it. Though he hadn't seen Jeremy's dick since swim class in Elementary school, he could tell that he was a lot bigger than he remembered. After a few moments, Michael pushed back against Jeremy, earning a surprised moan.

“M-move…” Michael was close to letting his face sink into the cushions, his arms trembling, “God- please move…!”

“O-okay, Michael,”

Jeremy began to thrust in slowly, it not taking long before he was feeling Michael slap back against him, pleading for more.   
“F-fuck, Jeremy!” Michael gasped, just about slamming himself back against Jeremy who had picked up the pace tenfold from what he started at and was fucking Michael like a proud pornstar. A ‘proud pornstwas moaning and whimpering more than the situation’s bottom. “More! Go-goddamnit, I need more!”

“I-I've got you, Michael!” Jeremy’s left hand loosened on Michael's thigh, reaching around him and stroking him fast. 

Michael just about collapsed, his arms giving out and his head against the couch's closest arm, short fingernails embroidering the couch as he screamed jumbled curse words and ‘Jeremy!’s. 

Without coherent warning, Michael came, right through Jeremy’s fingers which pumped him until empty. Jeremy came not long after, hand abandoning Michael’s dick to force Michael’s hips back just a few more times. 

Jeremy flopped backwards, removing and tying the condom before chucking it in the direction he kinda sorta remembered the tiny trash bin being. It took a good minute before Jeremy could even say words, but Michael was (literally) one step ahead and walked off to get a towel to hopefully save his couch from the new stain forming on the partially leftmost, partially middle cushion. Once cleaned, Michael leaned his body against Jeremy who wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed his forehead. 

“Ho-how was I…?” Jeremy asked sheepishly, nuzzling Michael’s face. 

“Hey, you can communicate!” Michael joked, smiling in adoration before kissing Jeremy's nose, “You were fucking amazing… me?”

“Better than any pornstar,” And coming from Jeremy, the pornography fanatic, that was like making it to Broadway.

“Weawy, Jewemy?” 

“Weawy, Michwael.”. 

They shared a giggly kiss before Jeremy adjusted his body, the majority of it against the cushions and his head against the other neglected couch arm. 

“Micah?“

“JerBear?”

“Can… can we sleep like this?”

“With my head on your chest?”

“Yes…”

“And my body on yours?”

“Ye-yeah…?”

Michael cackled, “Ass naked?!”

I'm fucking stupid. “Shoot-!” Jeremy hopped up and put his clothes back on, Michael doing the same prior to bringing their dishes upstairs. He cackled all the way up the stairs, returning with a giggle. Jeremy had washed up and was lying back on the couch, waiting for his Michael’s return. 

“It's-” Jeremy looked at the clock, “Almost six in the morning, Micah, don't be a bully!”

Michael snickered, “Yeah, yeah,”

Michael snuggled into Jeremy as slumber tugged at their frames. Though long forgotten, who needed a blanket when their favorite warm person on top of them did just the same thing? 

Michael was nearly asleep when he heard a soft, “Michael…?”

He hummed, “Jeremiah Heere…?”

“I love you, Michael…” Michael's eyes opened wide. It wasn't that he wasn't used to hearing that from his Player 2. His best friend. His possible only real friend. Turned lover. Turned boyfriend in one fell swoop. But there was something so genuine about hearing it from a sleepy, yawning, red-faced Jeremy Heere at six AM on an early Sunday morning. Something sweet, calming, heart-racingly adorable. 

"I love you too, Jeremy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to work on an original work as well. It's called Sensitivity. I hope you like it.


	4. The Crush Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich asks Michael for a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so sorry that this chapter took so long. We are posting two today.

Michael and Jeremy walk through the doors, both covered in hickies, Michael holding onto Jeremy as to keep from falling after their weekend of sex. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, Michael…” Jeremy whispered, in respect to his sore state. 

 

“No need to apologize,” he whispers back. “I'm the one who kept asking you to be rough.”

 

“St-still…” Jeremy blushed, eyes brushing the floor. 

 

Michael points forward, seeing Jake smile and wave for them to come over. “Hey, Jer…”

 

“Hm…?” He looks up, smiling crookedly, “Do you wanna go over there…?”

 

“We should…he  _ is _ waving us over.” Michael already starts to limp toward the tall jock. 

 

Jeremy held to Michael, walking over with him and helping him sit. 

 

“Damn, Michael, have you been drinking?” Jake laughed, commenting at the obvious sluggish way he had wobbled over.

 

“Not recently, no…” Michael gave him a confused smile and reached up to itch his neck. 

 

“Ooh!” Jenna cooed as she joined the three at the table, “Michael Mell, what's that on your neck~?”

 

Michael quirked his eyebrows up, looking down his hoodie to see that from the waist line of his jeans to up past his chest was covered in marks. “U-uh…hickies, duh… Never see them before?”

 

“Getting  _ freaky _ , Jeremiah~?” Jenna giggled, pointing at a painfully noticeable hickey on his jawbone. 

 

Jeremy chuckled awkwardly, melting forward against the table. He cleared his throat, pulling the collar of his cardigan up. 

 

“What did you want, Jake…?” Michael pulls his hood over his head to hide the worst of the marks. 

 

“Can't a guy just hang out with people without being judged?” Jake snickered knowing damn well that they knew that feeling all to well, “Rich's been looking for you.”

 

“That is something we all know is bullshit, Jake.” He pauses for a moment. “Both of us? Or just me?”

 

“Just you,” The bell rang and Jenna waved as she ran on her way, “Can't be late. See y'all later.” He waved, too. 

 

“Wh-what do you think Rich wants…?” Jeremy asked, standing. 

 

“It's Rich, who knows?” Michael chuckles to himself. “Too bad for him, Jakey didn't tell me where he is now.”

 

“Hey, Michael!”

 

Jeremy nearly jumped at the sound of Richard's voice, turning to face him as he ran over. Rich chuckled and looked up at him, “Thup, Tall Ath?”

 

“It's Jeremy-”

 

“Yeah, thure, whatever. You're gonna be late to firtht period. Get there.”

 

“I-I was gonna walk with Michael-”

 

“I need you in there to tell the teacher that I had to fix thomething. I need Michael to help me out.” He slapped a hand on Michael's shoulder, looking over at him, “You don't mind being a few minuteth late, do you, Mike?”

 

“Uhm…no. Jer, go ahead without me, I'll see you during our free period,” Michael moves Richard's hand off of his shoulder. He turns and walks a few feet away, turning back and waiting for the shorter kid. 

 

Rich shooed Jeremy off with a flick of his hand. Jeremy sighed at the short teen before waving at Michael and leaving. Not until he saw Jeremy disappear around a corner did he smirk over at Michael. “Where you think you're goin’, Michael?”

 

“I'm waiting for your  _ slow ass _ . What do you want help with?” He taps his foot like an impatient mom waiting for her kid to answer. 

 

“Maybe if you actually follow me, I can  _ thow _ you!” Richard turned, waving Michael over with an obnoxious, “Come on!” as he jogged down the hallway. 

 

“ _ Fine. _ ” Michael reluctantly follows, humming a song from  _ Hamilton _ all the while. 

 

Richard stopped at a ‘Teacher's only’ bathroom, pulling something out of his pocket and messing with the handle. Seconds later, a pop and a click signalled the door open and he pushed it with his foot. “You go in firtht. Thith ith thome thit  _ nobody _ elthe can hear. Thith ith the only private plathe in the thchool in the camerath’ blindthpot.”

 

“Listen, if you're wanting drugs, I am  _ not _ giving you any of mine. I pay good money for my shit,” Michael says seriously, looking at Rich with an annoyed glint in his eyes. 

 

“Trutht me, heh, I don't want your drugth. Now get in before we both get caught out of clath! Unleth you want to explain that to your Momth.”

 

“Oh my fucking  _ god _ .” Michael wobbles his way into the bathroom, turning back and waiting. 

 

Before Michael could comprehend the situation, Rich was in there with him. His back up against the locked door and his hands pulling Michael's body firm against his. He chuckles out a sigh of sinful satisfaction, “I-...” He snickers, “I need you to  _ touch  _ me, Michael.“

 

“Woah- I need you to  _ slow down _ . I'm not into you and I don't just walk around giving other guys handies,” Michael attempts to push away, finding it difficult against Rich's strength. 

 

“Pleathe, Michael, you think I'm into  _ you? _ ” He laughed, “Pleathe- no, I jutht need thomebody with experience and a prithe to help me out real quick. I haven't been able to get off in weeks-” He groaned, “-and my own handth haven't done jack thit thince I left that fucking hothpital. I can get you anything you want, man, jutht- fuck- help me out thith one time?” He pressed his forehead into Michael’s  collarbones and took in a long drag of his scent, shaking him lightly. “Pl-pleathe, Michael, it'th fucking  _ unbearable _ .”

 

“I-I don't know… isn't that a little too  _ gay _ for you? Even if you are bi now, I'm still not over the fact your favorite nickname for me was ‘faggot’.” He continued to wiggle his way out of Rich's arms. 

 

Rich let go just long enough for him to regain his grip, hands reaching around to his back this time and grasping both his hoodie and shirt. His nails grazed over Michael’s skin, “L-look, I did and thaid a lotta thit, okay? And I'm thorry. But the patht is in the patht and  _ goddammit _ , I need you right  _ now _ , Michael.” He pulled him closer, “I can get you anything. Weed, alcohol, video gameth, porn, money, jutht help me out man!”

 

At the feeling of his nails on Michael's back, he let a small whine escape the back of his throat. “R-Rich, why can't you get someone el-else to help you…?”

 

He chuckled, “‘Cauthe the chickth talk too much, Jake would deck me, and Jeremy hath weird thlender handth. Pluth, none of them would react like that when I do thomething ath fucking  _ bathic _ ath-” His gripped loosened, nails scraping lightly down his back until he was pulling the hem to keep him from trying to get away again, “ _ -thith _ .”

 

A quiet moan left his mouth, one that he was hoping to keep stocked far away from this kid. “St-still, you can go to someone else…” he pauses. “And I don't need anymore of the things you mentioned. I got plenty of games, porn, I have my own dealer for drugs, and I save money all the time.”

 

“C-c'mon, Michael, you're already here. It'th jutht a handjob, not athking you to thuck my dick. I mean, you can. Do you want to get off too? I'm dethperate, if that wathn't fucking obviouth.” His fingers dug through Michael’s clothes and into his skin again, a finger from each hand coming in contact with his uncovered flesh. 

 

He moans a little louder this time. “C-could you stop doing that!? I'll help you, j-just stop squeezing my hips.”

 

“Thounds like you like it,” He hummed against Michael's chest and allowed his fingers pardon to scratch lightly up his back and then harder downwards, “You're the one moaning, not me.”

 

“Th-that's because you're using one of my kinks to have an advantage over me!” Michael groans out. It was becoming harder for him to control himself. Like, Richard was  _ trying _ to make him horny. 

 

“Tho what? Heh, that meanth you really _ do _ like it, huh?” Rich nibbled at Michael’s chest, breathing hot onto it. His fingers pulling back to cling to the sensitive flesh around Michael’s ribs. Simultaneously rubbing at them with his thumbs. 

 

“D-do  _ not _ use your mouth on me again, Goranski,” Michael said in a serious, almost pissed off tone. “That is something that  _ you _ , or anyone else except Jeremy, can't do.”

 

“Jeez,  _ thorry _ ,” Rich huffed with an eyeroll, “Totally not like I'm touching you  _ already _ or anything.” He continued the ministrations to Michael’ sides. 

 

“We-well then,  _ stop _ touching me so I can go ahead and help you, then I need to go.” Michael was one step away from either giving in to Richard's touches, or losing his patience. He was trying to aim for the second one. 

 

“I'll thtop when I've cum. Touching maketh it feel better. Tho go ahead and get thtarted.” Richard looked up at Michael with a smile that obviously gave no fucks. Knowing that, if Michael  _ were _ to push him off and walk to class after what had _ already  _ transpired, Jeremy would be getting an essay better than anything ELA had ever prepared him for. 

 

“You want to know what I want, Rich?” Michael asked, suddenly back to his usual, calm demeanor. 

 

“Tsk, I athked you earlier already tho no, not really. But go ahead.” Rich responded.

 

“I want this to stay between you and me. If Jeremy finds out, the entire school will know about your little crush on the biggest loser in the school. You'll be nothing. Again.” Michael felt like this would keep what was happening between them private. If any of the information about today got out to anyone,  _ everyone _ would know about Rich. “Is that a deal?”

“Deal.” Rich said, not missing a beat. It isn't like he was going to tell anyone,  _ especially  _ Jeremy, so he wasn't worried. Even if blackmail is what it took, he really was enjoying this moment with Michael. Even if Michael didn't care for it. He nearly wanted to press for more. 

 

Michael reached in front of him, palming Rich through his pants. “Th-then I'll start…”

 

Rich purred, dragging his nails up Michael’s back and pulling him forward, leaning into his shoulder as he grinded into Michael’s hand, “Yyy _ yeah _ … that’th it…”

 

“I-is there a possibility that I can get you to  _ not _ talk?” He really didn't want to hear Richard, even in the heat of the moment and his unwanted neediness. 

 

“There’th one way; doubt you'd do it. Tho, in concluthion, no.” Rich growled quietly against Michael, breathing hard. 

 

“Is there any chance I could stop to put my headphones on, then?”  _ Please say yes, please say yes- _

 

“Then I'll jutht moan louder, if you wanna rithk it.” Rich responded with a snicker, “Clath gets out thoon and Jeremy walks this way  _ every _ **_day_ ** .”

 

“H-how do you know? H-he could just wait for me…we have a free period…” He continues to palm Rich anyway, reaching for the zipper on his pants. 

 

“Nah, Michael.” Richard hums. His right hand unlatched from Michael and slid up the door, “He alwayth comeslth in thith hallway-” he taps the door lightly with his knuckle, “and waith for you-” he tapped it,  _ harder _ , “Right-” tap, “againtht-”  _ tap, “ _ thith-” **_tap_ ** , “door~!”

 

“Knock it the  **_fuck_ ** off, or I will leave you here unfinished.” Michael pulls his hand away, as if to show that he isn't kidding. 

 

“I'll bang on thith mother fucker, tetht me if you dare.” 

 

“Do it, and I knee you in the balls.”

 

“Yippee, I'll have broken ballth and yourth will be blue until you find a new Jeremy. Hey, I'm not telling, but if I don't have my cock and ballth in their rightful plathe and order, what do I gotta lothe~?”

 

“Your dignity, maybe? Your reputation will go from a cool guy to a loser like me in two seconds flat.” Michael put his hand back on Richard's dick, squeezing almost painfully. 

 

It seemed like he cringed at first. Instead, his head threw back against the door and moaned out a loud, “Fuck-” before his hands aggressively tugged Michael forward again, “Fucking,  _ thtroke me. _ ”

 

_ “Shut up, or we're going to get caught.”  _ Michael whisper-shouts. This is  _ not _ something he'd be proud caught doing.

 

“Well then don’t grab my dick thuddenly!” Rich laughed back, sighing into the door, “I nearly died in a fire, my pain toleranthe _ ithn't  _ low.”

 

“Then don’t rush me.” He slowly starts moving his hand, twisting it around the head and squeezing on the way down. “There. Is that good?”  

 

“Ve-very good,” he sighed out with a smile, “For thomeone who didn't want to do thith in the firtht plathe, you don't theem to be in no ruth.”

 

“I  _ am  _ in a rush, though. If Jeremy leans on this door, we are  _ screwed.” _ He pauses to squeeze a little harder. “I just don't need you to tell  _ me _ how to give a handjob.”

 

“Thorry, thorry; keep going,”

 

He thumbs the slit, making a disgusted face when pre-cum starts to come out. “You aren't very good at holding back, are you?”

 

“What, do you want me to?” Richard smirked, grazing his fingers against Michael’s back. 

 

“Just- don't touch any of my erogenous zones. Nothing lower than my hips.” He sped up, this needed to be  _ over with _ . 

 

“Not planning on it,” Richard's body shook slightly, clinging to Michael. He was close, and it was uncomfortably obvious. 

 

“Good, because if you do, I'm stopping, no matter how close you are.” 

 

Rich sucked in an aggressive breath before tightening his grip on Michael,  cumming loudly against Michael’s chest, into Michael’s hand. His body stuttered as he came down, letting go of the disgusted guy before him and resting back against the door.  “Th-thanks, Michael… You're a lifesaver…”

 

He moves away, going to wash his hands. “And you're an asshole.”

 

Rich laughed, fixing himself in his pants, “Well, you just gave this asshole a handjob.  _ Good _ job. “

 

“Shut  _ up.” _

 

“Why should I?”

 

Michael scowls at him. “Get off the door. I'm leaving.”

 

With a happy grin at the bell ringing in the background, Richard got off the door and left. Michael quickly following when he heard a loud, “Yo, Jeremy?!” -boom from the hallway. 


	5. The Crush Part II

“Huh?” He ran into down the hall and looked for the person who was calling to his boyfriend. 

 

Richard walk beside a visibly startled Jeremy, chatting as if they had been friends for years. 

 

“Mi-Michael, what's wrong…?” Jeremy asked, cocking his head to the side. 

 

Richard smirked, “Yeah,  _ Michael _ , you look pretty worried.”

 

“Oh, u-uh…” he wobbles over and hugs Jeremy around the waist. “C-can we go to Seven Eleven?”

 

“I, uh… Sure…?” Jeremy smiled innocently, wrapping his arm back around Michael, “If you’d like, I’m down. And, uh, Richard?”

 

“Yo?”

 

“All our work today was on the computer. You can find it on Google Docs whenever.”

 

Richard gave the shit eating grin that Michael ‘recently’ learned to hate on contact and Jeremy saw as no different than the Rich-y normal, “Thankth. I gotta  _ hand _ it to you man, you’re pretty cool.”

 

“C’mon, let’s go!” 

 

“I-... Thanks, Richard…?”

 

Richard smiled and turned, declaring a satisfied, “See ya’, Dorks!” as he walked off.

 

“Jerk…” He turned back to Michael, “You wanted to go…?”

 

“Yes. To Seven Eleven…oh shit…” Michael face-palms and mutters. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I lost our bet on the first fucking day!” he groans. “Uuugh, what kind of slushy do you want?”

 

“ _ Suicide! _ ”

 

“Of course. I need other stuff too.” Michael let's go and starts to wobble-run down the hall. 

 

“He-hey!” Jeremy jogs after him, “Wh-why are you running?”

 

“We need to hurry so we can get back and have some  _ fun _ .” He turns around and wiggles his eyebrows, followed by a shake of his hips. 

 

“O- _ O _ kay!” Jeremy sped, catching up and keeping pace with his boyfriend. 

 

Michael  _ needed _ to forget about what happened with Rich. The only way to do that was replace it with an intimate moment with Jeremy. And, Jeremy would love it,  _ un _ like the way he did with Rich. The only thing he liked about that was the nails, nails he did  _ not  _ want to feel on him again.

 

“Wh-what makes you so… Uh.. Um… E-eager, Michael?” Jeremy asked with heavy breaths as they bolted from their school into the student parking lot. “Did Richard show you some porn or something…?”

  
  


“Nope! Just horny.”

 

“O-okay,” Jeremy jogged to the passenger door and waited to hear to confirmation click to let him in. 

 

“Can you drive?”

 

“You want me to?” He ran back around.

 

“Y-yeah…it hurt m-my legs when I did it earlier…” Not the stuttering shit  _ again.  _

 

“Y-you should've told me, I would have drove!” Jeremy opened his hand for the keys, a look of concern on his face.

 

“I wasn't going t-to worry about it until I had to…!” He tossed the keys to Jeremy, getting to the passenger side door. 

 

Jeremy unlocked the car and got inside, unlocking Michael’s door before closing his own. “Hey, Micah?”

 

“Yes, JerBear?” He opens his door and gets in slowly as to not hurt himself. 

 

Jeremy giggles, “Y-you’re starting to sound like me…”

 

“Well, I can stutter sometimes…even though I haven't since,” he pauses to think, “seventh grade.”

 

“I-it’s cute…”

 

“It is  _ not _ cute. Anything  _ but  _ cute.” Michael buckles himself in and stares straight ahead, too embarrassed to make himself look over at Jeremy. 

 

Jeremy smiled and starts the car, backing out, “You’re right, you’re right…”

 

“Yeah, I am…” He continues to pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You’re right Michael, you’re not cute,” He smirked as he turned and drove off onto the main road, “You’re  _ adorable! _ ”

 

“I am  _ not! _ ” He turned toward Jeremy, a look of surprise and embarrassment on his face, which was dusted with a red almost as dark as his hoodie. 

 

Jeremy’s eyes darted over to him for just a moment before he grinned, stopping at a light and turning to him, “Y-you’re red, Micah…”

 

“Whatever…” He grinned, knowing just how to get back at Jeremy. “So, ya know that you used my last condom, right?”

 

Jeremy looked back at the road, turning red. He stayed silent until the light signalled him to go and he started forward again. “N-n-no… I didn’t…”

 

“Well, you did. I'm getting more. And, by the way, you didn't have use one unless you aren't clean.” He had a shit eating grin on his face. He knew Jeremy was getting more flustered the more he messed with him. “Who's the red one now?”

 

“I-I  _ am _ , I-I-I just didn’t want to make a mess…” Jeremy pulled into the Seven Eleven, putting the car into park and slumping in his seat. His fingers twiddled on his lap.

 

“You were  _ inside _ me, Jeremy. I'm clean, too.” Michael unbuckled and opened his door. “I'll be back in a few.”

 

“O-o-okay…” Jeremy stammered, not moving from his spot. 

 

Michael closed the door and went inside, leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts. 

 

_ God, he's cute…  _ Jeremy sighed, watching him enter the concrete oasis.  _ I love him so much… This is stupid, I should’ve went in there with him- what if there's cuter guys in there?  _ He glared around,  _ ew, no.  _

 

He was in a daze as he watched him walk around. Sweet, innocent thoughts until he rounded a corner with not one, not two, but four _separately designed_ ** _specialty_** condoms. _F-fuck, why did he get so many?! Are those- what the hell are those?!_ He felt his chest stutter against the seatbelt. Clutching it, his leg bounced. _Wh-when are we going to use those? Who's gonna be- ohmygod, who's going to get to_ ** _feel_** _those?!_ Michael descended from the store, opening the door. _O-okay, Jeremy, he doesn’t need to know about what you were thinking. Just be--_ ** _chill_** _._

 

Michael opened the door, chuckling softly. “Jeremy~ You're so red, you could be mistaken for a human sized lobster.”

 

Jeremy laughed awkwardly, “Re-really…?”

 

“Yes, really.” He gets in and hands Jeremy a slushy, putting the bag on the floor. He scanned his boyfriend carefully. “What got you all excited?”

 

“Wh-whadd'you mean…?”

 

Michael  _ cackled _ . “Well, your dick looks like it wants to escape those pants. So, I repeat my question, what got you all excited?”

 

“Wh-whAT?!” Jeremy quickly tried to hide it with the Slurpee cup, “O-oh my god-!”

 

“You're going to give yourself shrinkage,” Michael said between bubbles of laughter. 

 

Jeremy moved the cup, removing his cardigan and hiding his erection with it. His face a new shade of red. 

“I-I'm not trying to!”

 

“Stop- I'll help you when we get back,” Michael giggled and buckled himself up. 

 

“I-.... O-okay…” Jeremy turned the car on, backing out of the parking lot. 

 

“Can you answer my question now?” 

 

“Wh-what question…?” He drove onto the main road. 

 

“What got you all excited?” Michael said for the third time in two minutes. 

 

“I- uh- I-I don't know…”

 

In a singsong voice, Michael goes, “I smell bullshit!”

 

“Re-really, I-I-I don’t know, Michael…!”

 

“That isn't true, and everyone and their mom knows it.”

 

Jeremy mumbled his response. 

 

“Speak  _ up _ , JerBear. This isn't eighth grade, you know how to talk to other people.” Michael sipped his slushy, waiting for his response. 

 

Jeremy whined the sentence quietly, “I said, ‘It's your  _ fault _ .’...!”

 

“How!? I was in the store!”

 

He stopped at a red light. His lips quivered, “What the  _ fuck _ is an  **ultra ribbed condom** ?” He turned to him, “why does the condom have  _ ribs?” _

 

Michael reached down and grabbed the box. “It doesn't, doofus.” He holds the box close enough for Jeremy to see. 

 

“Th-the second part was a joke, just… Um…” He couldn’t look at Michael anymore, his eyes squinted back on the road as the car continued on, “What does it… What do they feel like…?”

 

His face was nearly a concerningly red. 

 

“We're going to find out.” 

“Y-you haven’t used them before?!”

 

Michael rolled his eyes. “The last time I even  _ thought  _ about using them is last night, when  _ you  _ used the last one I had.”

 

Jeremy sighed, “I-I'm sorry…”

 

“It's all good! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found these!” He seems to be completely normal, as if they  _ weren't  _ talking about condoms. 

 

“Je-jesus, Michael…” Jeremy pulled into the student parking lot. 

 

“What?” He giggles. 

 

He parked in the spot they had got before leaving, unbuckling himself, “Yo-you sound way too… ‘Second grade’, to be talking about condoms like they're a new PS4 game.”

 

Michael unbuckles, climbing into Jeremy's lap. Instead of the cheery voice he was using before, it was low and dark. “How about…now?”

 

Jeremy tensed against the seat, his breath catching in the back of his throat. His hands reached for the windowsill of the door and the glove box, trying to grab onto something,  _ anything _ , out of startle reflex that wouldn't leave bruises so deep on Michael’s thighs that they would cut through his pants, “Th-thAt's better…”

 

“Aww, your voice cracked…” Michael ‘accidentally’ grinded down against Jeremy, a soft moan leaving his mouth. 

 

“Mi-Michael…”Jeremy’s hands quickly made their way to Michael's thighs, “You… You’re not uncomfortable, a-are you…?”

 

“N-nuh uh…” He leaned forward and placed soft kisses on Jeremy's neck. 

 

“Mmm…” Jeremy slid his hands from Michael’s thighs to his stomach, feeling for direct skin. 

 

He bit Jeremy's neck, making any marks there darker. He ground down harder. He wanted more. 

 

“Mi-M-Micah-...!” Jeremy’s moans grew louder, his hands making their way around him and pulling him closer by his back. 

 

“Je-Jeremy, I need m-more…” Michael whispered against his jaw. He continued to grind against Jeremy, though it was a bit more difficult with him being held the way he was. 

 

“M-Michael, I-… Wait… Mi-Michael, stop.” Nearly every hint of pleasure in Jeremy's voice halted. Like a dam had instantly been set up. 

 

“Wh-what?”

 

Michael could feel Jeremy’s fingers tracing his skin, “What… What happened to your back…? Ther-there's, like, scratches or something…”

 

Michael thinks back to what happened not even an hour ago.  _ That little-  _ “Y-you must have done it…”

 

“B-but I don’t remember…” Jeremy trailed off, tracing the long marks that were etched into his back. “Re-really…? Holy shit, it… I-it didn't hurt, did it…?”

 

“N-no it feels really good…I-I told you that already…” Michael traces his fingers up Jeremy's arms. 

 

“W-well…” Jeremy pulled his hands down, resting them on Michael’s hips, “I-I'm glad that it felt good at least…”

 

“C-can you do it again…?”

 

“S-scratch you…?”

 

Michael nods quickly. “ _ Please- _ , it d-doesn't hurt…”

 

“I-I don't know, Michael, these seem pretty deep… ”

 

“Please, JerBear? I-I need more than just grinding…” He was starting to sound desperate again. 

 

“H-how about this, then?” Jeremy moved one hand down to the hem of Michael's pants, sliding it under the fabric until his fingers rubbed at the tent in his boxers. 

 

Michael lets out a surprised gasp.  “Y-yes, that works…” He squeezes Jeremy's shoulders tightly. 

 

Jeremy moaned quietly at the feeling of fingers, quickly running his fingers under his boxers and stroking him slowly.

 

“J-Jeremy-!” Michael thrusts into his hand. He was incredibly sensitive still. And surprisingly close even though they just started. 

 

“D-damn, MIchael…” Jeremy breathed, stroking Michael faster while looking into his eyes, “Do-does it really feel that good…?”

 

“I-I'm gonna- pl-please don't let me cum i-in my pants…” Michael pleaded softly between obscene noises. 

 

Jeremy complied, undoing his pants and sliding down his boxers. Stroking him faster and moaning lightly in response to every little noise he made. 

 

Michael moved his hands from Jeremy's shoulders to his hair, tugging his head back and kissing him sloppily as he let out broken moans, cumming in Jeremy's hand. 

 

Jeremy moaned along with Michael, his hand slowing gradually as Michael came down. He bit Michael's lip a couple times, enjoying the way he yipped at each time. 

 

Michael pulled away, resting his forehead against Jeremy's. “D-do…do you want someth-thing to clean your hand o-off with?”

 

“Y-yes, please…”

 

Michael turned into an awkward position, reaching into the glove box and grabbing a few tissues. “H-here you go…”

 

“Th-thank you…” Jeremy smiled, looking at his hand with cum on it then the other hand with the tissues. He continued to look at one, then the other. 

 

“What are you doing, you dork?” Michael giggled. 

 

Jeremy looked up, his eyes linking with Michael as he brought his hand up and licked a stripe of the liquid off. Not blinking once. 

 

Michael flushed a dark red and looked away. “Y-your turn, Jer…”

 

“Mmm… Michael~?” Jeremy hummed, tapping his chest with the hand full of tissues. 

 

“H-hm…?” Michael looks back over and cursing his stuttering once more. 

 

Jeremy was smiling, continuing to lick his hand clean with Michael’s eyes locked to his. “I just want you to  _ watch~ _ ”

 

“It-it's your turn t-to get off, dammit!” Michael yelled in a pouty, almost toddler sounding voice. 

 

“What's wrong, Micah?” Jeremy licked the last line from his hand drying his hands with the tissues. He licked a dribble from the corner of his mouth. 

 

Michael crawled out of Jeremy's lap, pointing to the back seat, silently telling him to go back there. 

 

Jeremy looked over quizzically, finally taking the hint and crawling back. 

 

Michael crawls back with him, crawling between his legs and leaning down to be inches from the erection in Jeremy’s pants.

 

“Mi-Michael-!”

 

“Yes, Jeremy?” Michael reaches up and slowly unzips Jeremy’s pants.

 

Jeremy opens his mouth to speak, but a quiet, high-pitched moan replaces anything he had to say. 

 

“Would you like me to suck you off?”

 

Jeremy hummed, nodding. 

 

Michael got his pants open, ghosting his mouth over Jeremy through his boxers. “More…?”

 

“Y-... Ye-yes please…” Jeremy mewled out, his toes curling. 

 

He pulls down Jeremy’s boxers, licking a stripe from the base to the head.  He makes sure to lick over the slit to deliberately tease Jeremy in his already weak-looking state.

 

Jeremy's head hit the window softly, his throat already letting sweet, needy noises drain from his throat, “Mi-M-Micah, pl… _ please _ …”

 

Michael licks circles around the head before finally,  _ finally _ moving down and bobbing his head. He only stops when he can feel the tip hit his throat. He looks up and makes eye contact with Jeremy.

 

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to fall into a stuttering, whimpering,  _ begging _ mess. Michael could feel Jeremy’s dick twitch in his mouth and his hips painfully holding back. Everything from his neck up was red, and he looked near about to pass out. 

 

Keeping his eyes locked with Jeremy’s, Michael swallows and takes the rest of him down his throat.

 

“MmmMichael!” Jeremy moaned, his eyes clenching shut. 

 

He hums and starts bobbing his head again, swallowing whenever he went down completely.

 

Jeremy was all for it. After a few moments of trying to stay still, his hips finally gave in and thrusted upwards into Michael. 

 

Michael encouraged it by moaning after. When Jeremy did that, it cut off his airflow, and it was incredibly  _ amazing. _

 

“A-are you sure-?”

 

A hum is the answer Jeremy gets, Michael reaching over and putting his hand in his hair. 

 

Cautiously, Jeremy grabbed a fistful of Michael's hair. Pulling him off of his dick and looking him in the eye, “Do-does this feel good…?”

 

Michael moaned loudly, the word ‘yes’ in there somewhere. He reached down and stroked his now half-hard dick.

 

“M-Michael, come here…” Pulling him by his hair, Jeremy brought Michael in for a kiss. Stopping just before his lips, “I-I love you, Michael…”

 

Michael moaned loudly. “I-I-I love you, too, Daddy- I-I mean Jeremy!”

 

Jeremy's eyes widened before softening again into a smirk, “Mi-Michael…?”

 

“Wh-what?” Michael looks like he was in the middle of moaning and breaking down into tears. He thought he made a mistake, but clearly not, since he sees now that Jeremy is smiling.

 

“Stop touching yourself-” Jeremy cut himself off with another abrupt tug on Michael, hurriedly and needily kissing him. Jeremy took the hand in his hair and pulled Michael closer by his nails in his back. The other hand glided down and up his shirt, running his hand over a sensitive chest and stomach before running a featherlight touch up Michael’s dick. 

 

Michael wraps one arm around Jeremy’s neck. His other hand moving up his hoodie and tweaking one of his nipples. He moans into the kiss, finally relaxing into his lap. Michael doesn’t know where to focus, the hand at his back, his dick, or his nipple.

 

The hand on Michael’s back made its way to his hair, pulling him away from the kiss before lovingly rubbing his head, “Can I…try something…?”

 

Michael thinks for a second, then hums a ‘yes’.

 

Jeremy shifted a bit before grabbing Michael's dick, along with his, and stroking them both fast. 

 

“J-Jer-Jeremy-!”  _ How can I be  _ **_this_ ** _ sensitive?! _

 

“Fu-fuck, Michael-!” Jeremy continued to tighten the grip in Michael’s hair, along with the speed and squeeze of their dicks. 

 

“I-I’m gonna cu-um again-...!” Michael almost shrieks.

 

“Mi-Micah, I'm gonna-” Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s shoulder as he came, screaming his name and biting into the sensitive area. 

 

Michael arched his back and came with multiple whimpers and broken moans.

 

As they came down, Jeremy continued to stroke them both before collapsing into a heap of heavy breathing and sweat. 

 

They weren’t given any time to catch their breath, though. On the passenger side back window, there was a few taps. 

 

Jeremy shifted before turning his head, moving it from the window to figure out what the noise what. 

 

“Michael…?” Jeremy asked, unable to see behind him. 

 

“Not those two…” he groaned. He pulled his boxers over his dick and pulled up his pants. “It’s Jake and Richard…”

 

“Wh-whAt?!” Jeremy quickly fixed himself in his pants and nearly fell off of the seat.

 

Rich knocked on the window, “Stop fucking in the car!”

 

Jake tries to open the door, playing with the handle, “We could see your car shaking from the front of the parking lot!”

 

Michael huffed and felt his face heat up. Crawling over the center console and grabbing the slushies, he reached down and grabbed the paper bag that had all his snacks (and condoms). Climbing his way out the back seat, he opens the door. “Wh-why were you just standing there watching?!”

 

Jeremy stumbles out after him and the two are so noticeably disheveled that Rich points out his belt missing multiple loops and his pants unzipped. Jeremy, red-faced and embarrassed, rushes to fix it.

 

“And to answer your question,” Rich continued. Seeing that Jeremy was to preoccupied with his belt loops to notice, his made a loose fist and jacked off the air. “Why  _ not? _ ”

 

“D-don’t...because it’s kind of fucking weird to just sit there and  _ watch  _ your friends…”

 

“It's kinda fuckin’ weird to just be fucking in the middle of the school parking lot,” Jake clapped back.

 

“We weren’t  _ fucking _ .” Michael crosses his arms and pouts. “You guys just  _ assumed _ we were.”

 

“I thaw penithes,” Richard shrugged, “Countth to me.”

 

“To  _ you, _ ” Michael repeats. “If a penis was not in an asshole, then, to  _ me, _ we were not fucking.”

 

Richards shrugs, “Thtill thex.”

 

“I disagree…” Michael looks down and realizes his zipper is still down. With his face flaming a red that could challenge Jeremy’s blush, he hurried to fix it before one of the other kids noticed.

 

“Wow, Michael,” Jake damn near  _ cackled _ . 

 

“Sh-shut it! I’m sure you’ve done the same thing be-before!” Michael hands Jeremy his slushy and locking his car.

 

“Maaaaaan, I  _ wish _ .”

 

Rich snickered, “You up for a round with  _ me _ , Tall ath?”

 

Jeremy twitched, doing his signature blush and laughing, “Ew, no!”

 

Michael huffed. “Don’t you call me that sometimes? Wh-which one of us did you mean?”

 

Rick smirked, “ _ Jeremy~ _ ”

 

Michael breathed out slowly. “Why on Earth would you- you’re into someone else, why would you make that joke?”

 

Richard shrugged again, “It pithes off the perthon I like.”

 

“And the other way around can pith off the perthon he’th with...” Michael mutters back in a horrible mock lisp.

 

“Not cool, Michael. Let'th go, clath ith thtarting. You two lootherth can fuck later.” Jeremy snickered, gaining Richard's interest. “What?”

 

“W-we-well,” Jeremy cleared his throat, the lair making their way back over to the front doors. “I-I think you're just mad ‘cause your sex life is as nonexistent as you having an actual machete at Jake's Halloween party.”

 

“He  _ got _ you,” Jake laughed. 

 

“H-hey, I only had a baguette though I uthed what I had!” Richard crossed his arms, “A-and I get plenty more than you, Heere!”

 

“I remember,  _ very _ vividly, you saying something about you having a  _ small penis,  _ Richard.”

 

Rich mumbles under his breath. Only moments later, he has an amazingly  _ stupid  _ idea. “Oh, by the way, Michael, you looked  _ really  _ good, from what I thaw, anyway.”

 

Jeremy glares down at the person next to him. “Watch yourself, Goranski,” he warned, for once, with no stutter in his voice. A Jeremiah that doesn’t stutter can be intimidating.

 

“Hey, I’m jutht pointing out that you thnatched a nithe piethe of ath.”

 

“Richard,” Jeremy stopped in his tracks, “Knock it off.”

 

“Richie, stop-”

 

“No, really, like, fantathtic ath,” Rich smiled evilly. “And, the only reathon I put up with you.”

 

“I-I think the only reason you put up with me is because you're other ‘friends’ think you're a-as bad as you really are.”

 

“I put up with you becauthe your boyfriend ith hot. And tweet, and cute. I actually hate you,” Rich said blankly. 

 

Michael hmphed,  “Pl-please, that has to be a little untrue. Jeremy is a very likeable person.”

 

“Not really.”

 

“S-so what?” Jeremy retorted, “E-even if I am less likable than you, I get to date somebody like Michael while you only get your left hand!”

 

Jake broke into laughter. 

 

Rich snickered. “Pleathe, why do you think he’th with you? He should be with thomeone like me.”

 

Michael very seriously said, “I will be with whoever the hell I want to be with whenever the hell I want. And I will  _ never _ want to be with someone like you.”

 

“Well, right now, he's with me. So you'll have to keep your s-stupid fantasies for whenever you sneak into the teachers’ bathroom again.”

 

“Well, gueth who-”

 

“Who already probably touched his dick today. So, you know, let's maybe-” Michael was cut off. 

 

“Thtop cutting me off. Jeremy, I'm willing to kick your ath to get with him. I'm jutht thaying.”

 

Jeremy‘s shoulders stuttered before he took a deep breath in and threw his arms in the air, “Fight me then!”

 

“Really? You  _ know  _ what I can do to people, Jeremy.”

 

“I really don't think that's a good idea…” Michael mumbled, picking at his fingers. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you-”

 

“Becauthe he knowth I can beat the thit out of you,” Richard said proudly.

 

“ _ No.  _ Because one or both of you could get hurt and I don’t want that,” Michael stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Th-then prove it, Richard!” Jeremy barked.

 

“N-no, you guys-”

 

“I will, Heere. Onthe your on the ground crying for merthy, you’re going to wish you never thaid that.” And with that, Rich walked over and took a fistful of Jeremy’s T-shirt.

 

Jake grabbed at Richard, trying to pull his hand off of Jeremy, “Hey, Richard, knock it off!”

 

Jeremy wouldn't back down, “H-hit me then, short stuff!”

 

“Think this through. C’mon, you know you’re going to get hurt, Jer,” Michael tried reasoning from beside them.

 

“Maybe that’th what he wantth. Maybe he  _ knowth  _ I’d be a better match for you and he’th going to let me beat hith ath becauthe he can’t fathe the factth.”

 

“The-there isn't any ‘facts’, guess I'll have to beat the truth into your tiny brain!”

 

Richard chuckled lowly. “Oh, pleathe, I can thnap you like the twig you are. You really think without any muthle on thothe thpagetti noodleth you have for armth ith goin’ to do anything to me?”

 

“I may be a twig but I can strangle you like a vine!” Jeremy aggressively began pulling off his cardigan; with no vines on hand, his sweater would have to make due. 

 

Michael had finally had enough. He pushed his way between the two and held Jeremy’s head in his hands. “Woah- you both need to calm the  _ fuck  _ down. You and I are going outside and taking a breather.”

 

“B-but Michael-!”

 

“No buts, Jeremiah. We’re seventeen, you should know how to control yourself,” Michael rushes Jeremy toward the closest exit.

 

Jeremy heaved a large sigh and ran his arm around Michael's waist. “I-I’m sorry…”

 

“I get it that you are a bit possessive, and that’s okay. But you need to make boundries. And getting into fights with people because they have feelings for me is crossing the line,” Michael pauses and huffs, pulling Jeremy into a tight hug. “You fucking scared me back there.”

 

“H-how…?”

 

“I-I’ve never seen you get so angry...and you were going to…  g-going to get hurt,” another pause, and a small sniffle. Then, a chuckle. “D-dumbass…”

 

“I-I'm sorry,” Jeremy hugged Michael tight, sniffling. 

 

“There’s no need to apologize, just promise you w-won’t do it again…”

 

Jeremy choked on his breath, standing still. 

 

Michael pulls away fast. “Shit, am I hugging you too tight?”

 

Jeremy giggles, “N-no, I'm fine.”

 

No, he wasn't hugging him too tight. He didn't know whether he should promise or not. If Richard felt like being a perverted fuck again, fine, Jeremy would switch fight mode into action right then. Even if he couldn't fight, he could try. Any nerd can fight when they're unbelievably angry, and, if Richard so pleased, he would be finding out very soon. 

 

“Jeremy…” Michael, who was talking to him, had noticed that he spaced out. “Can you  _ please _ not do that again?”

 

“I-I can't promise…”

 

“Why…?” Michael deflates. 

 

“Be-because I doubt that I'll back down if he wants to fight again…”

 

Michael nodded slowly. “I think he's just trying to make you upset…he’s probably just messing around.”

 

“I-I know…”

 

“I can tell him to back off…if he knows for sure I won't date him, he'll leave us alone…” Michael sighed thoughtfully, starting to rub circles into Jeremy's back. 

 

“I think he knows…” Jeremy sniffled, “H-he just doesn't care…”

 

“You're too upset to go to class, aren't you?”

 

“I-I don't know…”

 

Michael grinned and looked down at Jeremy. “Wanna skip out? Go home and watch movies together? My mom’s aren’t home.”

 

Jeremy grinned, blushing, “Yo-you really wouldn't mind…?”

 

“Why would I? You’ve been coming to my house since my…” Michael takes a second to think, “my sixth birthday.” He blushes lightly.

 

Jeremy giggled, “Th-then I'm in…” He pulled back from Michael and took his hand snuggly into his own. His soft smile disappearing quickly afterwards. 

 

“What is it?” Michael’s face fell. He toward Jeremy again, bending down slightly so he could be at eye-level with Jeremy, their noses only centimeters from touching.

 

“We-we're gonna have to walk past Rich, h-huh?” 

 

“Nope! We can walk to the car from here”

 

“Pe-perfect…” And, just like that, his smile was back. 

 

Michael took Jeremy’s hand in his and started taking off down the sidewalk. “Let’s go! We’re gonna eat snacks and watch movies and play video games-...oops, I was yelling…”

 

“I-I love you…. “

 

Michael smiles. “And I love you, my wonderful Player Two.”

 

“I love you more, Player One.”

 

He snorts. “That’s cheesy, Jer.”

 

“Well, duuuuh.”

 

Michael stops in front of his car, facing Jeremy with a big smile on his face. “Hey, JerBear?”

 

“Ye-yeah, Micah?”

 

He leans in and kisses Jeremy softly. “I’m stupid for you, dude,” he giggles.

 

Jeremy giggled back and hugged him, “S-so am I.”


	6. Total Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy make a new bet after skipping the day together.

“Jer, you’re a pretty good driver,” Michael notes quietly. 

 

“Re-really?” Jeremy responded, tapping the wheel. 

 

Michael smiled. “I mean, yeah. I think the only thing I don’t like is that you won’t let me play my Weezer tapes.”

 

“You _ can! _ ” Jeremy snickered, “Just not with  _ me _ in here.”

 

“Why won’t your dad get you a car?” Michael thinks out loud, “Like, he has seen you drive, right?”

 

“Yeah, but the one time he was there I almost hit a squirrel and he freaked out.”

 

“I think I need to get you to drive me around more often than just when I’m high,” he giggles. “Since you won’t let me drive at those times, anyway.”

 

“Hell yeah, Micah, whenever you need me.”

 

“Do...do you ever wish you could get out of your house…?” Michael almost whispers. “I mean- just ‘cause I know your dad is kinda homophobic…”

 

Jeremy's smile wavered and his fingers pressed into the steering wheel as he turned, “Y-yeah… Sometimes…”

 

“Have you even told him you’re bi…?” Michael’s voice can barely be heard over the noise of the engine.

 

Jeremy waited a while, “No…” 

 

Michael didn’t say anything after. Jeremy didn’t really like talking about family since his dad wasn’t a very respectable person once you actually got to know him.

 

Jeremy pulled into Michael's driveway and turned off the car, taking out the key.

 

Michael took his keyring without any words spoken, opening the passenger side door and getting out slowly.

 

Jeremy quickly reached over and pulled him back by the shoulder, “Mi-Michael…?”

 

“Yeah, Jeremy…?” Michael wiggles his way back into the seat and turns toward him.

 

With a small amount of hesitance, Jeremy pulled Michael towards him and kissed him softly. Not too rushed, just in case Michael pulled back. 

 

Michael kissed back lightly, putting little to no pressure into it, thinking that Jeremy didn’t want another thing like in the car earlier.

 

Jeremy was the first to pull away, his eyes on the floor of the car, “I love you, Michael…”

 

“I love you, too…” His voice was still soft, his brown eyes shining with contentment.

 

“Should I-... Should I tell him…?”

 

“Not today…b-but, when you do, I’ll go with you…!” Michael offers.

 

Jeremy's smile softly returns, “Thank you...”

 

Michael turns and starts to slide out of his seat again. Jeremy joined him, unbuckling himself and hopping out of the car.

 

Michael walks up to the door and unlocks it before he says anything. “U-um hey, Jeremy…?”

 

“Yeah, Michael?”

 

“Would you hate if I was suddenly horny again?”

 

“We-well… N-no…” Jeremy answered quietly.

 

“I-I’m kinda surprised by you r-right now…” Michael murmurs.

 

“Why…?”

 

“We-well…” he chuckles, “you aren’t stuttering in Yiddish…”

 

“H-heh… No-noch a mol…”

 

“I’m assuming you said something nerdy, but that’s because I haven’t taken the time to learn Yiddish…” Michael mumbles again.

 

“I said, ‘Not yet’,” Jeremy chuckled.

 

“Oh…” Michael pushes the front door and moves to let his Player One through.

 

“No matter what I say, if  _ I  _ say it, it’s nerdy.”

 

“Yeah...you’re not wrong…” he pauses. “Are you going to go inside, or…?”

 

Jeremy shuffles in quickly.

 

Michael follows and closes the door. “Are we going to do anything besides sit here and play video games?”

 

Jeremy blushed, “I… If you want to…”

 

“I meant- should I not, like, take my pants off to be more comfortable?” He blushes at the realization of what he had just said.

 

“What- no! No- it's your house, take off your pants wherever you want, Man!”

 

“Jesus, okay…” He goes toward the stairs to the basement, Jeremy following.

 

On the way down, Michael fumbles to get out of his jeans and tosses them into the hamper next to his door; now only wearing his hoodie and his (tight) boxers. Jeremy awkwardly sat down on one of the bean bags, his face noticeably flushed.

 

Michael notices. “You’ve known me for twelve years and you seriously get flustered about seeing me half naked  _ now _ ?”

 

“He-hey, it's not my fault that my brain doesn't work…!”

 

“Aww, I make your brain stop working?” He plops down in Jeremy’s lap and straddles him nonchalantly. “That’s cute…”

 

Jeremy was now a burning red, his head cocked to the side as he averted Michael's eyes, “I-it really isn't…”

 

“What’s wrong JerBear~?” he cooed.

 

Jeremy made an exaggerated 'pfft!’ and chuckled awkwardly, “Whaaaat, nothing!”

 

Michael made an expression like a light bulb just turned on in his head. He quickly got up. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” He went to his dresser, grabbed something, then rushed to the bathroom.

 

Jeremy blinked before her head snapped in the direction of the bathroom,calling out to him, “Mi-Michael…?”

 

“One sec!” There’s rustling around and then, the door opens and he pokes his head out, a white hood over it and small bear ears on the top. “Hi, Jer~”

 

“ _ H-heylik baren _ …” Jeremy breathed.

 

“Is that something bad or good…?”

 

Jeremy cleared his throat, “G-good…”

 

Michael steps out more to reveal his legs were clad with black thigh highs. “So...you like it…?”

 

Jeremy, at a loss for words, just let his eyes widen and his head bob.

 

Michael smiled and made his way back into the room, sitting and straddling Jeremy once again. “Awesome…”

 

Slowly, Jeremy's eyes crept over Michael's frame in his lap before going back into into his flustered state. He cautiously rose his hands and let them hover over Michael's thighs, “C-can I…? My hands… Uh…”

 

“Yeah, you can…” He cups Jeremy’s face in his hands.

 

Still with partial hesitancy, Jeremy let his hands lay on Michael's thighs. Gently rubbing them as he watched his fingers carefully.

 

“You don’t have to be so gentle, Jer…” he whispers. “I like it when your rough.”

 

Jeremy gulped, leaning his forehead against Michael's collarbone and squeezing handfuls of his thighs underneath his fingernails.

 

Michael’s breath hitched as he gasped and pulled loosely on the ends of Jeremy’s hair. “Y-you can do mo-more…”

 

Jeremy gasped lightly against Michael, “Wh-what should I…?”

 

“Anything you want...dirty talk, kissing, anything…” he breathes out. “Would it help if I called you ‘Daddy’ again?”

 

Jeremy let his fingernails graze up Michael's hoodie and thumb at his nipples, pulling back the hem of his collar and kissing his collarbone softly, “Y-you can…”

 

He moans quietly. “D-do you want me to? Do you li-like it when I do that…?”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“Yo-you’re gonna have to do something, or a-ask me something, to get me t-to do it…” He shifts a little bit. “I-I don’t know if I can j-just say it all seductive-like o-on command…”

“Fuck, Baby Bear,” Jeremy breathed against Michael, shifting and biting against his neck, “P-please…?”

 

“Anything for you, Da-Daddy…” Michael squeaks and moans.

 

“I love you, Baby…” Jeremy managed to breathe out before pulling Michael closer to him, kissing up his neck until he placed the final kissed on his lips.

 

Michael kissed back with desperate fervor. His fingers tangled themselves further into Jeremy's hair while he tried to pry his tongue into his mouth.

 

Jeremy noticed and his hands scratched up his back and tried to further press their bodies together needily, letting Michael's tongue glide into his mouth as he fought back with his own. As Jeremy shifted, the sudden change brought Jeremy forward and Michael back, down hard against the floor. Jeremy with his hands flat against the carpet and in hysterics above Michael.

 

“M-Michael!  _ Heyli- _ fuck, are you okay?!” Jeremy's chest was moving fast with every heave of his breath, his arms damn near shaking.

 

He was panting, his hair messy where the hood of his bear hoodie didn't cover his head. It took him a second to realize he was on the ground before he nodded quickly to calm Jeremy.

 

Jeremy's fingers twitched and tapped against the floor, his eyes nearly vague slits of what they used to be, “A-are you sure…?”

 

“Be-besides the painful boner pr-pressing into these tight boxers right n-now, y-yes I'm fine…” Michael retorts with a surprising amount of sass considering his very subby, bottom state.

 

“I-I meant…” Jeremy lowered to an elbow and let his other hand explore the skin under Michael's hoodie. His fingers slowly made their way to Michael’s dick, and he rubbed teasing circles into it, “Like… Di-did you hit your head hard or something? Or your back, you know…?”

 

“T-to be-  _ fuck- _ ho-honest… I didn't even know we got o-onto the floor until you broke a-away from the-  _ god- _ the kiss…” he stuttered out, trying to keep control of himself.

 

Jeremy was already enjoying himself, “A-are you okay, Micah….?”

 

“Please. M-more, Daddy-  _ fuck-”  _ He closes his mouth to quiet a moan even though no one else was there.

 

“Li-like this…?” Jeremy watched Michael carefully as he held the girth of Michael's still clothed cock between his fingers and gave him a quick stroke, “Je-jeez, Micah, these really are tight on you…”

 

“ _ Yes- _ I-I mean yes… i-it'd be great if you l-let me hop up and take them o-off…” Michael pulls on Jeremy's hair lightly.

 

Jeremy gasped lightly, moving off of Michael. He stands up carefully and starts to tug down his boxers, letting the friction of them sliding over his painfully hard dick make his control waver.

 

Before Michael could get back on the floor, or even get his boxers all of the way off, Jeremy was happily propped up on his knees before him with his hands making their way up his legs until they held his hips. His palms pressed right against where his hip bone was and his thumbs flicked at his stomach, the other eight fingers gripping Michael's skin as Jeremy kissed and nibbled nearly everywhere besides his aching erection. Those sultry eyes that stapled themselves to Michael's didn't help.

 

“Is- is this a test of my co-control, Daddy?” Michael tangles his fingers in his hair again.

 

Jeremy hummed, a light moan beneath his voice, and continued his kisses. His palms kneading Michael's hips.

 

He tried not to sound impatient or disrespectful when he breathed out, “For the love of fucking  _ god,  _ please suck my dick already…!”  _ Shit, no, I just basically demanded he do it, I'm in deep shit now. Fuckfuckfuck _ **_fuck_ ** _ - _

 

A well-known blush crept over Jeremy's pale frame, different from the last one there. This one was softer, in a very… 'Jeremy’ sort of way. Not long after, Jeremy slowly came forward and lick at Michael's tip with a pattern of deliberate flicks.

 

Michael gasped and his fingers twitched in Jeremy's hair as he fought the urge to pull him forward. “FUck…” 

 

Jeremy batted his eyes at Michael and as he grazed his teeth over the sensitive spot and gave Michael an almost glassy-eyes stare.

 

He tried to thrust forward slowly and Jeremy welcomed it, bobbing his head forward slowly. His grip tightened further into his hair, his control coming to an end.

 

Jeremy hummed around Michael’s dick, slowly taking more into his mouth as he crept down to the hilt and fluently sucked the entire length.

 

“F _ uck- _ Jer...how’d you get so g-good at this…?” Michael gasped out.

 

Jeremy popped off of Michael’s dick with a distinctive noise, suckling at the tip which was already leaking precum, “I-I don’t know… I’ve been practicing for you…” 

 

“O-on what…?”

 

“...a toy…”

 

“O-oh...I have th-those…” Michael says quietly.

 

“Mm, I know…”

 

“How…?”

 

“I guessed,” Jeremy licked a stripe up the base.

 

Michael gasps. “B-bet you won't find wh-where I hide them, th-though...”

 

“Is that a challenge…?”

 

Michael made eye contact with him. “Y-yeah, I guess…”

 

Jeremy planted a soft kiss to the tip and his eyes fluttered closed.

 

“B-but you never answered my f-first question…” he groans lowly.

 

“What was it?” Jeremy grazed his teeth over the top again, this time licking below it at dually.

 

“I-is this a test o-of my control?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

Michael gasps and pouts, but it looks half-hearted, like he didn’t really mean it.

 

“If you want it that badly, Micah…” Jeremy pressed his head forward after a quick inhale and took all of Michael into his mouth quickly.

 

Michael inhaled sharply and moaned. “I-I meant I wanted a y-yes or a no…”

 

Jeremy pulled off, “No, not originally…”

 

“O-o-originally?”

 

“Originally, no. But now…” Jeremy licked up the base and pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip, “I-I'm kinda enjoying watching you struggle to hold back.”

 

Michael whimpers. “Will something happen if I lose control without your permission to cum?”

 

Jeremy shook his head gently.

 

“O-okay…” he nods and pulls Jeremy’s hair quickly.

 

Jeremy took in a breath before gradually taking Michael back into his mouth, moving his head slowly.

 

“I do-don’t even know if I-I’ll make it two minutes…” Michael hums.

 

Jeremy speeds his head at the sentence.

 

“Jer- I-  _ fuck-  _ I-I’m gonna…” He knew this would happen. He  _ knew.  _ But here he was about to cum with barely anything having been done to him.

 

Jeremy gripped tighter to Michael's hips and rubbed the area with his thumbs, speeding up just a bit to throw Michael right over the edge.

 

Michael throws his head back as he cums, letting out broken moans and pulling on Jeremy’s head until his nose was touching his hip bone. Jeremy swallowed as much as his throat could handle, this having been the one factor he didn't get much practice at. A small line of cum dribbled down Jeremy's chin as he continued to milk Michael through his orgasm.  

 

“You can...you can stop…” Michael lets his grip loose and pets Jeremy’s head softly.

 

Jeremy pulled his head back, looking up at Michael with lust-ridden eyes and a partially open, partially drooling mouth, “Di… Did I do good…?”

 

Michael drops to his knees in front of him. “M-more than good...do you want me to help you?”

 

Jeremy nodded wearily.

 

“What do y-you want me to do…?” He continues petting Jeremy’s hair.

 

“I-... I don’t know…” Jeremy’s voice was nearly a whisper, his head pressing back into Michael’s hands, “Y-ya know… Besides… To _ U _ ching me…”

 

“Well, yeah, but- how?” He moves his hands from his head to his shoulders, massaging them.

 

Jeremy shakes his head, “Anyway, I don’t care- just do,  _ please. _ ”

 

Michael smirks. “I’m touching you right now, though.”

 

Jeremy whined, wrapping his arms around Michael’s back and leaning forward. He just chuckled and started tickling Jeremy’s ribs.

 

“Then, how about this?”

 

“I swear to god, Michael-”

 

“But I know you  _ love  _ when I tickle you!” He continued and moved to Jeremy’s stomach.

 

“Ye-yeah, but not right now…!”

 

Then, one of his hands reached down and cupped Jeremy’s dick, while the other continued it’s tickling. “Then...this is okay, right?”

 

Jeremy yipped at the feeling of finally being touched, “D-do you have a tickle fetish, Micah…?”

 

“No, but I wanted to see how you’d react, and also figure out if you did…” His other hand moved up and pinched one of Jeremy’s nipples.

 

Jeremy moaned against Michael, clawing gently at his back. Michael moaned quietly and squeezed Jeremy’s length, still clothed and completely hard.

 

“Mi-Michael…” Jeremy sighed against Michael’s shoulder, grinding against his hand.

 

“Yes JerBear…?” His arm slid down and gripped Jeremy’s hip to keep him from moving.

 

“M-...m-more…  _ Please _ …”

 

“More? More  _ what?  _ You’re going to have to be specific.” Michael tightens his grip.

 

“More… Mm… To-touch me more… Pl-please, Michael…”

 

“Well, you’re going to have to get your pants off for that...since you asked so nice.”

Jeremy moved quickly to get his pants off, laying on his back and pulling them down before kicking them off and sitting back up to meet Michael.

 

“You’re too cute, Jeremy…” He reached back and stroked Jeremy painfully slow.

 

“Michael…!” Jeremy balled his fingers into a fist and moved against Michael’s hand.

 

“What~? I’m just having a little fun…” Michael thumbed the slit. 

 

“F-fuck…” Jeremy's arms wrapped around Michael's shoulders and held him tight, trying to fuck Michael's hand.

 

“Aww, you wanna move that bad, Jer?” He hummed into Jeremy’s ear.

 

“P-please….  _ Please _ …”

 

Michael hummed again. “I think you can beg better than that, don’t you?” His hand kept it’s leisurely pace, going not even close to fast enough for Jeremy.

 

Jeremy whimpered, his voice dripping with desperation, “Please, please, please, Michael-  _ please _ …. I need it… I  _ need  _ it- so bad, please. Faster, m-more… Fuck,  _ please _ …” Jeremy was just about melting into Michael, his slim frame almost trembling as he begged without any other care than to be touched.

 

Michael let up the grip on Jeremy’s hips. “See? I knew you could do it. How fast do you want it, my sweet JerBear?”

 

“V-very…” Jeremy wiggled against Michael's grip, “Very fast, please…”

 

“Are you gonna fuck my hand to get it…?” Michael chuckled lowly and squeezed Jeremy’s length lightly.

 

Jeremy gasped into Michael's ear, twitching, “Mi-Michael-”

 

“Yes?” he purred to Jeremy.

 

“Please-” Jeremy kept getting cut off by his own needy noises.

 

“I asked you a question,” the purr turned into a growl.

 

“I-I will if you don't…!”

 

Michael hummed. “Don’t get too sassy, I’m the one holding your dick, remember?”

 

Jeremy nodded against his shoulder.

 

“Are you okay with this, Jeremy? The way I’m acting?”

 

He nodded again.

 

Michael started up a fast pace without warning. Humming once more while twisting his hand and thumbing the slit every few strokes. Jeremy was holding onto Michael for dear life. Loud, broken moans of ‘please’ and ‘Michael’ and  _ 'fuck’ _ pouring from his throat.

 

“You sound so good, Jeremy. I love you so much.”

 

“Mi-Micah,  _ fuck _ , I'm gonna-”

 

“You’re so amazing. I’m so happy your mine.” His hand continues it’s pace.

 

Jeremy came on cue, his hips stuttering against Michael's grip and his teeth sunk into Michael's shoulder to suppress the scream of moans that came from him.

 

“Wow, JerBear. Was it really that good?” Michael cooes.

 

Jeremy nodded, finally quiet albeit his heavy breathing, “Y-yeah…”

 

Michael snuggles into his side. “Yay…!” he yawns quietly.

 

Jeremy stood, going to clean up, “Can… Can I have cuddles after this?”

 

Michael lays down on the floor, too tired to do anything else, and stretches like a cat. “Yep…”

 

Jeremy returned and laughed, getting on the floor with Michael, “Floor snuggles?”

 

“Would you rather the couch…?” Michael said in a sleepy tone and with faux grouchiness.

 

Jeremy snuggled up to Michael, “No, your better than the couch…”

 

“Not really, but I guess whatever floats your boat, dude,” He wraps his arms around Jeremy.

 

“Yes you are… Micah?”

 

“What shall I do for thou, fair maiden?” Michael says with a giggle.

Jeremy giggled back, “I love you. Like… a-a lot.”

 

“I love you, too, Horndog…” Michael snorts.

 

Jeremy turned that wonderful shade of pink that Michael adored, “He-hey, you’re a horndog, too!”

 

Michael sighed. “I know…”

 

Jeremy pouted, ironically snuggling deeper into Michael. 

 

“I’m just saying you’re  _ more  _ of one,” he cackled.

 

“No-not true!” The blush on his face became deeper.

 

“You wanna prove that?”

 

“Ho-how do I do that?!”

 

“Well, you seem to get off easier when I’m around, don’t you?” Michael chuckles.

 

“W-well… yeah…”

 

“So, a new bet. Whoever tries to get sexual help from the other loses.” Michael thinks for a second. “And, if you’re the one that loses, you have to admit you’re cute.”

 

“Okay… Okay-  _ one _ , nothing is going to make me admit that I’m cute, and  _ two _ , if you lose  _ you  _ have to wear the cat ears and tail.”

 

“Which I  _ don’t  _ have,” Michael points out.

“I-I do…” Jeremy admitted bashfully.

 

“Aww, my wittle furry boyfwiend… Or is that a neko…?” Michael asks.

 

Jeremy pouted, hiding his face in Michael’s chest, “Bo’f work…”

 

“So, what’s the difference?”

 

Jeremy looked up, “A furry can be any animal, nekos are only cats…”

 

“But, both are beaseality, right?” Michael snorts and stretches again under Jeremy.

 

“Be-being a furry doesn’t mean you want to fuck somebody’s pet, Michael!”

 

“Well, if you’re a furry, and I want to fuck you...then does that make it beasteality, or not?!” Michael cackles.

 

“What, no!” Jeremy was getting pinker by the second.

 

Michael sighs. “Aww, you’re turning into a strawberry, Jer!”

 

Jeremy hid his face in Michael’s chest, groaning in embarrassment.

 

“I’m just messing around, JerBear. I know it isn’t, I’m just teasing,” Michael pets Jeremy’s head.

 

Jeremy ‘hmph’ed.

 

“C’mon, you knew it would happen from me the most, dude!” Michael throws his other hand up, one still petting Jeremy, now between his shoulder blades.

 

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

“Aww…”

 

“I love you…”

 

“I love you, too, Jeremy.” Michael strained his neck to look at him.

 

Jeremy was bright pink with messy hair and doughy eyes, “Don't hurt your neck!”

 

“I won’t, calm down…” Michael laughed and threw his head back against the floor with an ‘mmph’. “Ow, never said my head though, did you?”

 

“Dang it, Michael!”

 

“Well, who pushed us on the floor, Jeremiah!?” They both jiggled with Michael’s laughter.

 

“Okay, okay, you win.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jeremy giggled.

 

“So, then, you’re up to the bet?” Michael continued.

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“‘Cause you’re gonna  _ lose?”  _ Michael snickered.

 

“No, because  _ you  _ are.”

 

“Jeremy, who’s the person who watches porn every morning?” Michael deadpanned. 

 

“I-it’s not like it's Michael porn!”

 

“It’s still  _ porn _ , though.”

 

“ _ And? _ ” Jeremy protested.

 

“And it’s meant to make people horny, when you’re horny, I call at a bad time.” Michael paused. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed you getting off to me over the phone.”

 

Jeremy chuckled awkwardly, clearing his throat, “W-what're you talking about?”

 

“Jeremy, I hear your heavy breathing and how you groan to keep quiet. And the almost silent squeal when you try not to moan when you cum.”

 

Jeremy was caught, but wasn't ready to give up, “I-I would n _ E _ ver-”

 

“Let’s be real,” Michael clears his throat, “You’re a chronic masterbator-which I respect-and I know the signs from what I heard today that you were beating it over the phone.”

 

“N-nuh uh!”

 

“Whatever… Always in denial, but you know it’s the truth.”

 

“I-I would never masterbate over the phone without telling you first, that's-... That would be creepy.”

 

“But you  _ did.  _ You’re calling yourself a creep.”

 

Jeremy hid his face, “N-no I'm not...!”

 

"What-ever~"

 

Jeremy patted Michael's stomach, “G-go to sleep you Dork…”

 

"Alright, maiden. I shall rest here, but you shant call me a dork."

 

“H-how about, ‘Wonderful’?”

 

"That works," Michael chuckles.

 

Jeremy snuggled closer into Michael, “Get ready to lose.  _ Wonderful~” _

  
"Not a chance."


	7. Total Failures; Jeremiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy loses this "new bet" on the first day. Wow what a surprise, amirite?

The next day, Jeremy had not shown up. Michael was sitting in his third period class tapping his pencil against the desk as he tried to find the answer to a question on his worksheet when his phone started vibrating dramatically in his pocket.

Confused, Michael picked his phone from his pocket and snagged the hall pass before rushing outside. He looked down at his phone; of course it was Jeremy. He smiled happily as he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear, “Hey, Jeremy!”

His voice was delayed for a moment before a soft hitched breath hit the receiver and Michael could hear him clearly, “H-hey, Michael…!”

“What’re you doin’?” Michael leaned up against the wall and fiddled with the strings on his hoodie.

There was another delay, “N-not much… You…?”

“I’m waiting for you to tell me the truth instead of lying. It sounds like something’s up.”

“O-okay, well… Maybe… Something's up…” Jeremy's breath hitched again and there was a shift behind the phone, “I didn't feel good, s-so I didn't come to school, but…. L-later on… I got… Horny… And… Thisissoembarrassing-”

“So...you’re jerking off?” Michael asks sheepishly.

“Would that wEird you out…?” Jeremy replied with a sigh.

“No, I found out you jerk off to me over the phone a while ago,” pause, “So, what exactly made you horny, anyway?”

Jeremy gulped, “I woke up like that. I-I had a dream where… You… Y-you and I…”

“Where we what, JerBear~?”

There was a whimper, “W-we were in your basement a-and… U-uh… You were talking to me really deeply in that, _fuck_ , tha-that one deep voice you do sometimes… A-and you were telling me how g-good I was… And… Heh… Fucking me se-senseless…”

“Oh, so you were a bottom?” Michael chuckled lowly.

“Y-yUp…” Jeremy tried to force out a small laugh, but was cut off by a short moan, “ _Sh-shit…_ ”

“And what are you doing to get off, Jeremiah?”

“Ju-just jerking off…” There was a faint pop over the phone, Michael could tell what it was right as it happened, “F-for now…”

"And grabbing lube." Michael kicked off the wall and started walking toward the closest bathroom.

“Y-yeah… I ordered it a bit ago…”

"What're you going to do with that lube, Jer?" There was a slamming noise on Michael's end, indicating he was in a stall in the bathroom.

“I-I was planning on… S-slicking up my fingers and… P-pretend that they're you…” Jeremy stammered out. By this point, his face was a deep red and he had turned his phone to speaker as he moved to find a comfortable position to lay in.

"And you just happened to call me while doing this~?"

“Ju-just happened to…”

"Is it because you like my voice, Hun?" Michael murmured in that deep tone Jeremy had taken a liking to.

Jeremy's breath hitched, “Mm… Mm-hm…”

"Except for, I seem to remember I can't help you with this. Unless you're okay with losing, that is."

“Thi-this doesn't count...!” He knew that it counted, but he was in no way ready to admit that he was cute, “You said that I get off better when you're around, which is true, bu-but you're not here right now so it doesn't count…!”

"Jeremy," Michael cleared his throat, "You called me to hear my voice to help you get off more thoroughly, correct?" He didn't wait for Jeremy to answer. "Therefore you are getting help from me and losing."

“The-then we can just... Talk… N-nothing sexual about that...”

"Don't try to be sneaky with me, Jer. I know you're going to continue anyway."

“I-I'm not being sneaky if it's obvious...”

"It's always obvious to me, bud."

Jeremy sighed deeply, “Ye-yeah, I thought so…”

"Although, I can't help but think about how hot you'd look bent over with your fingers in your ass, Sweetheart," Michael sighed. "Too bad you didn't give in, really."

“Mi-Michael…” Jeremy whimpered before the phone.

"Can't really stop thinking about how cute you'd be, begging for me to fuck you. You would like that, huh?"

“Ye… Yes…”

"You want me to fuck you into the couch, the floor? Why don't you be more specific about that dream, Baby?"

“W-we were o-on the couch a-a-and I was on my stomach…” Jeremy lubed up his fingers as he continued recounting the lucid dream, “Y-you were ramming into me from behind and s-stroking me at the same time…”

"And what did you like the most? How did it feel? Did anything happen beforehand? Details, my sweet boy, I need details." Michael very slowly unzipped his pants, putting his phone between his ear and his shoulder to get them unbuttoned.

“F- _fuck_ it was amazing… I-it _felt_ amazing... W-we had been playing video games, and… You had won so we took a break… We started kissing a-and then we started making out… Th-then you started asking me what I wanted a-and biting me and I-I started begging…” Jeremy's breathing gradually became heavier before he crept his hand behind him and worked a finger inside himself. Muffling the noise, although Michael could hear the bulk of it, against his pillow.

"Begging for what, Baby?" Michael, on his end of the phone, pulled his dick out of his pants carefully and took his phone back into his right hand, his left moving incredibly slow to stroke himself. "And, does it feel amazing now?"

Jeremy gasped as he came up for air from his pillow, facing the microphone, “Be-begging for you to fuck me… Mph-! I-it… It feels really good…”

"And what did I say, Jeremy?"

“Y-you said stuff like, 'Y-you sound so sweet for me, Jeremy,’ a-and 'You look so nice for me,’ and ‘Y-you feel so good, Jer-... Jeremy,’..."

"You like praise, Baby Boy? Like knowing how good you are?" Michael ran his thumb over the slit. "'C-cause you really are my go-good boy…"

Jeremy's voice shook and had a high-pitched lilt to it, “I-I _A_ m…?”

"So good for me. I-I'm so happy you called, I go in-insane when you aren't around, Baby…" Michael could only imagine what Jeremy looked like at the moment, but he _knew_ it was good. "Why don't you do me a favor and curl your finger? I want to hear you go crazy…"

“C-curl my-?” Jeremy did right on cue and his back arched at the feeling, a moan ripping harshly from him and relayed pitch perfect over the phone. He pulled his finger out slowly and worked in two, repeating the process with quiet squeaks and curses following from him.

Michael started stroking himself at a medium-fast pace. "J-Jeremy, you sound just fu-fucking perfect for me...s-such a good boy…"

“Fu-fuck, Michael…!” Jeremy sped up on his dick while his fingers went to work behind him, dragging out more obscene noises from him, “Mi-Micah, I-I-I don't know how much… Lo-longer I can-!”

"Sp-spread your fingers...a-and tell me how bad you want to cum...if you do it good enough, I-I'll let you…" Michael sped up his hand, twisting it around the head and squeezing the base.

Jeremy complied, spreading his fingers and yelling into his pillow, “Mi-Michael-! Michael, please… Pl- _please_ , I need it… S-sO bad… I-I’ve been good, right? P-please let me cum…!”

"A-alright, Baby Boy, you've e-earned it, go ahead and cum…" he groaned quietly. He was right there, _so_ close. All he needed was to hear Jeremy moan as he came, and he'd finish like _that_.

Trembling, Jeremy screamed into his pillow, allowing enough of his shrieks of pleasure to pass through and run smoothly through the receiver. He screamed Michael's name, stretching himself as he came down and sweating profusely, “Mi-Michael-! Fu- _fuck_ , I love you-!”

"I-I love you, too Ba-Baby...fuck, Jer, y-you sounded so good for me. M-my perfect boy," Michael spoke as he came, rutting into his hand and making a mess of the wall to the stall he was in, not that he cared, since Jeremy was all he could focus on at the moment. "Y-you did so well, Hun…"

Jeremy hummed a ‘thank you’ as soon as he could, after his breathing steadied and he could feel his limbs becoming mobile again.

"Alright, guess who just lost, Jer?" Michael changed his voice from sexy to cheeky as to not let Jeremy get away with his loss.

Jeremy clicked his tongue, “ _You._ ”

"Actually," Michael chuckled, "it's you. So go ahead and admit your cute."

“ _Actually_ ,” Jeremy said matter-of-factly, getting up and cleaning up, “technically, _you_ lost too.”

"I don't remember being the one who called about to put his fingers up his ass."

“But you could have ended the call and, boom, won, b-but you didn't. You stayed and- you jizzed on the wall, didn't you?”

"I'm not the one who originally called for help, so you lost. I did _not_ make a mess of the wall," but, Jeremy still hears toilet paper being wiped on it, "and it just so happens that I was testing you. You failed."

“You failed yourself, Dude, I can _literally_ hear you wiping the wall off.”

"That isn't true! I decided to enjoy your failure with you!"

“Then that means you also got off to _me_. That counts, Mell!”

"It only counts if I was the original one to call to get off, which I wasn't, Heere!"

“Didn't say that then so it doesn't count now!”

"Does too!"

“Does not!”

"Does _too!"_

“Does-! O-okay, look, what if we restart the bet completely new today with new rules?”

"No way! You're just a sore loser!" Michael puts his phone between his shoulder and his ear again to fix his dick back in his pants. "And sore losers don't get rematches."

“I guess we're _both_ losers, then!” Jeremy wagered, “Unless you want to try again.”

"I didn't lose, and even if I did, at least it wouldn't have been like you, on the _first day!"_

“Yes you _did_ , all because you couldn't make specific rules!”

"I didn't go to you for help, you went to me. Boom, specific. I won."

“But, technically, I 'helped’ you. So, _boom_.”

"Jeremy, that is _untrue,_ and I can't believe you would accuse me of such things as getting off to you when you hadn't lost yet. You were jerking off _first."_

“What from your spank bank would you have used unrelated to me, Michael?” Jeremy asked, finally picking up his phone and lying down.

"I wouldn't have done _anything._ I would have gone back to class," Michael pouts, forgetting Jeremy can't see him.

“So if right before you were gonna cum I just disconnected you'd just push your hard-on in your pants and casually walk to class with a boner?”

"Are you saying you would have done that, knowing I was going to give you praise and moan your name?"

“That's not what I asked, _Michael_ ,” Jeremy was nearly laughing.

"I never said we couldn't think about each other, I said no going to the other for sexual aid, _Jeremy."_

“You didn't say that it counted if over the phone, too, so, due to you not being specific, I'm not liable for losing.”

"I remember what I said exactly! I said, 'No asking or going to the other for help in any sexual manner'. That means that over the phone 100 percent counts."

“I call bullshit.”

"I call bad memory on your part."

“Yup. Bad memory equals not losing.”"

"I will hang _up,_ Jeremy."

“Not until you accept my deal at a rematch.”

"Good _bye_ , Jeremiah."

“Mi-Michael, wait!”

" _What?"_

“I-I love you…”

Jeremy's voice was soft and sincere. A short pause ensued afterward.

"I...I love you, too."

“I'm gonna come see you on Friday if I feel any better…”

"That's a good idea. I have to get back to class…"

 “And Micah?”

"Yeah?"

“I still didn't lose,” And with an all to Jeremiah giggle, he hung up.

"Fucking asshole-" and then Jeremy's phone made a noise that indicated Michael had hung up.

Jeremy laughed quietly to himself as he put his phone back on the charger, coughing, and snuggling up under his blankets for some kinda-well-deserved rest.

 


	8. Total Failures; Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael seriously can't keep it in his f u c k i n g pants. AGAIN!

Quicker than expected, Jeremy found himself up and over his cold as early as Wednesday. Figuring that he would rather see Michael the same day than wait until Friday like he said on the phone. 

It was unusual, but Michael wasn't answering any texts, so going to the front door only to be greeted by one of his Moms'-Jasmine-who he called Mama, seemed to be the next best choice.

“Hi, Mama, is Michael home?” Jeremy asked with a chipper smile.

"He's in the basement, as usual," Jasmine says with her usual sweet lilt. "And I'm pretty sure he fell asleep, because he hasn't come up for any snacks or drinks in almost an hour."

“Would it be okay if I checked to see? I told him I'd be by in a few days but I came a little early.”

"You've been coming over for twelve years. Dear, you don't have to ask, and you have a key, no need to knock."

Jeremy awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “I-I know, but I didn't just wanna walk in…!”

"I'm just reminding you, if you could please get him upstairs to talk about dinner, that'd be awesome." Jasmine moves aside to let him in.

“I'll get him, Mama!” Jeremy said as he waltzed past her and to the basement door.

He opened it slowly, closing it just the same. Just in case he actually was asleep. Then he descended into the basement with the thought of maybe even sneaking up behind the couch and scaring, whatever life was left in Michael, out of him.

That ended up not being the case, however. He was about half way down the stairs to the basement when he heard moans, not of pain, but  _ pleasure _ . And from the one and only Michael Mell. Along with it was a soft buzzing sound.

Jeremy muttered Michael's name as he finally stopped at the bottom of the stairs, eyes bulging (that not being the only body part so) as he stood in shock at the display before him.

Michael was about five feet away, completely naked with a vibrator inside of him. His ass was in the air, his face on the floor, and he didn't notice his best friend-and boyfriend-walk to the entrance.

Jeremy's eyes darted around, trying to find something else to look at. Something to  _ say! _ But all he could do was watch in near-disbelief at the what was happening. He stayed silent, trying to think of how to put a sentence together.

Michael still hadn't noticed, it just happened that he couldn't hold in his noises. "Je-Jeremy! F-fuck-..."

“Mi-M _ i _ chael-?!” Jeremy's voice cracked at the most definitely worst time that it could have. He slapped his hands over his mouth and reddened as Michael was instantly given his position.

"Je-Jeremy!?" Michael jumped and quickly tried to look as casual as a naked seventeen year old with a vibrator up their ass could look. "I-I-I thought you we-weren't going to c-come over until F-Fr-Friday…!"

“W-wEll, you see, I-I-I was, b-but I felt better toDAY so I thought, 'hEY, I SHOULD SURPRISE MICHAEL,’ But-! Well-! M-my plan didn't really go according to mY plan so-” Jeremy was scarlet, weak in the knees, and still burning inside out from the happenings of right then; this is  _ not _ what he thought would happen. In- hell- million _ s _ of years! He threw his hand forward and made it to the door, “I-I-I can lEave if you'd like-!”

Michael pulled the vibrator out harshly, wincing, but stood and ran to Jeremy, still ass-naked. "N-no, stay!"

Jeremy twitched, “O-okAy…!”

"I-I'll get dressed, I'm s-so sorry, Jer…!" Michael ran toward his hamper, searching through it to find pajama pants and a T-shirt.

“D-don't be!” Jeremy awkwardly made his way over to Michael, fiddling with his sleeves and continuously twitching, “I-i-it's f _ i _ ne!”

"W-well, I know we've been seeing each other naked since kindergarten, but it's different when it's sexual, a-and- where are my goddamn pajama pants…?" There was something that just couldn't help but go unnoticed, the fact that Michael seemed  _ more _ aroused by the humiliation of being caught by Jeremy.

“I- erm- Micah…?” Jeremy whispered, as to not pull another voice crack into existence.

"Ye-yeah?" Michael continued his search, unwilling to look at Jeremy again just yet.

Jeremy was pointing, despite looking away, to Michael's dick. Fully erect as if he was not in here for, what, an hour, solely masturbating, “I-I don't think pajama pants  _ or _ boxers could hi-hide that…”

"Well there goes my escape plan… I-I was thinking about the o-other day and- well it's hard to get off without the re-real deal, ya kn-know?" Michael giggled nervously, a noise no one was really used to, since it was such a rare thing to hear from him.

“I-... Ye-yeah…” Jeremy cleared his throat, “S-so, I mean…. D-do you want help…?”

"O-only if you're asking because y-you'll actually help and n-not just to ask…"

“O-of course I'm actually willing to help…!” Jeremy smiled softly, “Wh-what are boyfriends for…?”

"Th-then yes, I would like your he-help…" Michael pouted half-heartedly.

“Wh-what would you like for me to… Ya’ know…  _ Do _ …?”

"Well, you've been wanting to b-be my bottom for a while, why don't we do that…?" Michael's nervous expression changed to a sultry smirk quickly. Leaving Jeremy no room to make any sly comments, he moved so there noses were only millimeters apart.

Jeremy shivered slightly, cautiously sliding his hands up Michael's chest and cupping his face in his hands. His eyes were still looking anywhere but at him, though, “I-I’d like that…”

"Why won't you look at me, JerBear~?"

Jeremy's eyes ran around a few more times before latching onto Michael's, “I-is this good…?"

"Yes, that's perfect."

Jeremy hummed before pulling Michael in slowly, kissing him soft and lightly gripping his jaw.

Michael tries to rush it all too quickly, his tongue tries to force its way into Jeremy's mouth, his hands gripping his waist.

“Mi-Micah-…!” Jeremy yelped, massaging Michael's cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Yes, Baby?" Michael uses his deep voice, just as he did the day before.

Jeremy only blinked, “N-nEvermind-” Jeremy pulled Michael back into the rushed kiss, allowing his tongue to slip inside his mouth while he fought for entry with his own. One arm slid up his shoulder and wrapped around his neck, the other claiming a tuft of hair between its fingers.

Michael hummed and scratched at Jeremy’s back lightly. He pulls away. “JerBear, I missed you…”

Jeremy let a soft chitter roll from his lips before smiling at his boyfriend, “I-I missed you, too…”

Michael smiles and whispers, “My good boy…”

Jeremy blushed lightly, that slightly embarrassed but no less adorable blush that could melt someone's heart so bad they would die. Michael, however, developed a slightly stronger immunity.

Jeremy looked away again, “Y-yeah…”

“Oh, you liked that~?” Michael teased, his eyebrows wiggling playfully.

Jeremy chuckled, “Well, m- _ maybe… _ ”

“My  _ perfect  _ little Baby Boy. Can’t wait to make you beg for me to fuck you,” Michael had a shit-eating grin on his face, that deep voice, his glasses crooked. “Make you  _ scream  _ my name. You want that, too, don’t you, Baby?”

Hiding his face, Jeremy's response was muffled against Michael's neck, “M-mm hm… Was me!”

“Well I’m still the only one undressed, so I was just making sure, Hun. Be a good boy and get undressed.”

J eremy nodded and took a step back from Michael, pulling shyly at his cardigan with a red face turned to the floor.

“Did you want help?” Michael chuckled. He reached over, his hand finding its way under Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy pushed into the touch, pulling off his cardigan and then his shirt. His eyes made their way to Michael's, “T-ta da…!”

His hand moved up slowly, stopping and pinching one of Jeremy's nipples. "Pants too."

Jeremy moaned quietly and kicked off his shoes, unbuttoning his pants fast and pulling his pants off even faster.

"Boxers, Baby Boy," another pinch, and now Michael was kissing and nipping up Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy bit back a few small noises and gulped, pressing his palms against Michael's chest, “Mi-Michael…?”

"Yes, Baby?"

“A-a-as good as it feels, it's gonna be a bit harder to get my boxers off wi-w _ i _ th you in my neck…”

"Then try harder," Michael laughed softly. "Unless you  _ don't  _ want to continue."

“I-I didn't say that…!” Jeremy's voice was nearly a whine, but after some struggle he was able to pull down and discard his underwear with a needy whimper, “Th-there…”

"Good boy. Such a good boy, JerBear," Michael praised, tweaking both of Jeremy's nipples now. " _ My  _ good boy…"

Jeremy's voice cracked loudly in his throat. His hands grasping at Michael's shoulders and his face in his chest, muffling the small noises that came after.

"Why are you hiding those cute little noises, Baby? Let them loose, I want to hear you."

Jeremy slowly rose his head, breathing heavily and whimpering once in a while, “F-fuck, Michael…”

"I have a question for you, Precious," Michael hummed, tracing Jeremy's slim figure with his fingers.

Jeremy looked him in the eye, “Ye-yeah, Michael?”

"Would you be okay with calling me 'Daddy' from now on?"

Jeremy blinked a few times, “I-... Sure, yeah...! O-o-of course I'd be okay with it, Micha- er- D _ a _ ddy…!”

Michael,  _ somehow _ , smiled wider, keeping that sultry gaze on Jeremy's face while the rest of his facial features made him look like a kid in a candy store. "Good job, Sweetheart."

Jeremy giggled, “You look like a happy five-year-old… I-... I can't call a happy five-year-old,  _ a-a-any _ five-year-old ‘Daddy’!”

Michael went back to his devilish smirk, staring down at Jeremy still. "Is that better?"

Jeremy twitched, jumping a bit at the quick transition, “B-bEtter.”

Michael's fingers traced barely there touches to Jeremy's pelvic bone, getting as close to his dick as possible without actually touching it. "Good. I don't want to make my Baby Boy nervous or worried."

Jeremy's hands wrapped around Michael's back, “D-Daddy…?”

"Yes, Baby?"

“T-touch me… Please…”

"Why should I?" Michael made his touches more deliberate and  _ there _ , pushing a small amount of pressure onto Jeremy's pelvis.

“Be-because…” Jeremy's voice trembled, “I-I'm being good, aren't I?”

"That doesn't mean you've earned it, does it?" He teases, his other hand moving back up into Jeremy's hair.

“Wha-what do I have to do to earn it, the-then…?”

"Beg." Michael said as if he was talking about anything else, like they weren't standing there ass-naked with each other. His hand gripped Jeremy's hair tight, pulling it a little.

Jeremy squeaked, his grip on Michael tightening, “P-please touch me, Daddy… I-I've been good, I'll be good, just… Pleeeaase…?”

"Alright, Baby." Michael's hand moves it's way to Jeremy's dick, stroking it slowly and circling the head.

“F-fuck-!” Jeremy's nails indented into Michael's skin, his breathing now fully sounding like quiet moans strung together.

"There's those amazing sounds JerBear~ Just for Daddy," Michael pumps faster, thumbing the slit. "Good boy."

“H-holy fuck… Da-Daddy…” Jeremy set his forehead against Michael's collarbone, “tha-that feels… so good…”

Michael tightened his grip so it was almost painful, but continued his strokes. "Yeah?"

Jeremy heaved against Michael, “Y-y _ e _ ss….” Jeremy grug his nails down Michael's back, “I-I'm close, Mi- mm- Da-Daddy!”

He moved his hand away from Jeremy's dick immediately. "Not yet, Hun."

Jeremy whimpered, lifting his head to look Michael, albeit belatedly, in the eye, “Wh-what should I do...?”

"You should find a position you're comfortable with me fucking you in, Baby," Michael said sweetly, an off-putting voice for the dominant, sensual personality he had taken on.

Letting go of Michael, Jeremy took a step back, “Sho-should I lay on the couch o-or the floor…?”

"Which would you prefer?" Michael kissed Jeremy's jawline, biting under his ear softly.

Jeremy sat down on the couch slowly, “Th-the couch….”

Michael smiled. "Alright." He retrieved his lube from the floor. "How many fingers did you use while you were thinking about me the other day, Baby Boy?"

“Uhm…” Jeremy thought for a moment, “J-just two.”

"Let's try three…" Michael opened the lube and poured a generous portion onto his fingers. "If that's okay with you?"

Jeremy nodded, “O-of course it is…”

"Okay. Just making sure…" Michael gets on his knees on the couch. "Get in position, please."

Jeremy ran a shaky hand through his hair, laying back, “On my hands and knees o-or like this…?”

"I just said as long as you're comfortable."

“O-okay…” Jeremy quirked his legs up, “I-I'm comfortable…”

"Are you absolutely positive?" Michael asked, taking extra precaution.

Jeremy nodded, “I-I'll tell you if anything changes…”

"Alright." Michael took his fingers and teasingly ran them over Jeremy's hole.

Jeremy’s head rested back onto the arm of the couch, “Da-Daddy, please…”

Michael pushed in one finger slowly. "Alright, here we go…"

Jeremy's back arched slightly, a high moan chirping from his throat. Both of his hands grabbed at the couch cushions.

Once his finger was hilted, Michael looked up at him. "Are you alright…?"

“I-I'm fine…” Jeremy's chest rose and fell fast, “K-keep going…”

He pumped his finger slowly, then curled it ever so slightly upward, not making direct contact with Jeremy's prostate. "So needy, Baby…"

“F-fuck… D-Daddy…” Jeremy's moans were now coming out fast and louder than when they started, “M-more…”

"What else do you want?" Michael made his pumps slower, almost to a point where it didn't seem like his finger was moving at all.

Jeremy whined, embarrassed, “Fa-faster…”

"Is that all you want, Sweetheart?"

“...n-no…”

"What else?" Michael continues the incredibly slow pace, not listening to Jeremy's request until he got him to say all his needs.

“A-another… finger…”

"Anything more?" Michael asked quietly, pulling his finger out and aligning two to Jeremy's entrance.

Jeremy shuddered, “A-after I stretch a bit more…”

"Okay…" Michael pushed in his fingers, curling them instantaneously, leaning over Jeremy and kissing his chest.

Jeremy gasped, knotting his fingers into Michael's hair and now fully unable to suppress the sounds of pleasure that erupted from him into the room.

"Goodness, Baby…" Michael moans lowly. "So sensitive…"

“I-I can't he-help it…” Jeremy pulled lightly at Michael's hair, “Whe-when I'm around you, I-I-  _ fuck _ \- can't he-help it…”

Michael closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He sped up his fingers ten-fold, grazing his teeth over one of Jeremy's nipples and pressing hard into his prostate. "Sh-shit, Baby…"

“Je-jesus… Christ…! Da-Daddy, I-I think I'm g-gonna-” Jeremy's cock twitched as he came, pushing his chest towards Michael and pulling harshly at his hair. 

Michael moaned as Jeremy pulled his hair, spreading his fingers as he came to add to the stimulation, trying to keep his dominant demeanor and make his expression into one of faux disappointment.

As Jeremy came down, his grip on Michael's hair turned soft. His fingers massaging his scalp. He lifted his head and looked at Michael, “I-I'm sorry, Michael… I-I didn't meant to...”

"I forgive you this  _ once. _ Next time, you're being punished, understood?" Michael scissored his fingers, twisting them, then pulling them out and lining up a third.

Jeremy gulped, nodding obediently, “Y-yes…”

"Good. We're going to keep doing this." Michael pushed in the three fingers, curled, and spread them.

“F-fuck-…!” Jeremy fisted his fingers into Michael's hair again, throwing his head back and curling his toes.

"Do you like to be overstimulated, JerBear?"

“Uh… Uh huh…” Jeremy pulled Michael up to him by his hair and kissed him roughly.

Michael kissed back, his tongue darting into Jeremy's mouth, speeding up his fingers again. He licked down his neck, skipping his chest and placing wet kisses on his stomach.

“D-Daddy- Michael, st-stop…” Jeremy tugged lightly on Michael’s hair one more time.

"Why? You sound so good…" Michael licked a line down to where Jeremy's dick was growing hard again.

“Be-because I want you to  _ fuck _ me, Michael…” Jeremy willed his breathing to slow just a bit so that he could talk properly, “A-and I don’t want to cum as soon as you start.”

"You're recovery time isn't long, obviously...you'd just get hard again…" he paused, kissing above Jeremy's cock. "I'm still going to fuck you, I'm just taking my time, Baby."

“H-how many times are you going to make me cum…?” Jeremy asked softly, “I-I feel like you have a plan going on in y-your head…”

"Nope, I just love making you feel good…" Michael sighed, ignoring the question and continuing to pump his fingers, licking a stripe up Jeremy's dick.

Jeremy let his head fall back again, moans catching in his throat and his breath picking up again, “Sh-shit…!”

"So you  _ do  _ want me to do this…?" Michael licked again.

“Y-yes… Please…” Jeremy breathed through heavy moans.

"Please what?"

“P-please… Keep going…”

"Who are you asking, Hun?" Michael looked up with an evil smile on his face.

“Fucking- please, Da-Daddy... keep going…”

"Good boy…" Michael took the head into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around it.

Jeremy let out a partially shrill moan, one hand clasping over his mouth and the other twisting into Michael's hair.

Michael popped off and looked up again. "Don't cover your mouth."

Jeremy spoke through his fingers, “B-but-”

"No."

Jeremy hesitantly removed his hand and pressed it into the cushions, “G-good…?”

He moves his head again without another word.

“God-!”  

Moving down farther, Michael hums and curls his fingers again.

“Jesus, Da-Daddy...” Jeremy gasped, pulling Michael's head down on his dick with stuttering hips, “Thi-this feels so good…”

Michael paused and inhaled through his nose, then he swallowed the head of Jeremy's dick and moaned lowly.

Jeremy continued to pull, “F-faster…!”

Michael bobbed his head like his life depended on it, sucking harshly and thrusting his fingers brutally.

“H-holy fuck, Daddy-! I’m- I'm gonna cum-! P-please let me cum!” Jeremy begged loudly, holding out as best as he could.

Michael hummed and curled his fingers one more time, giving Jeremy the okay.  Jeremy came nearly screaming, his body trembling all over as he did. His grip on Michael's hair stayed tight throughout, and he soon relaxed into the couch.

“Sh-shit… Mi… chael…” Jeremy could barely make words. His grip finally loosened, and he wiggled his fingers to make sure that he could still move.

Michael came up and placed an extremely wet kiss to Jeremy's forehead. "Time for me to fuck you, Baby Boy. You ready?"

Jeremy gave Michael a weary thumbs up.

"You look so good I almost want to take a picture," he teased as he grabbed one of Jeremy's legs and slung it over his shoulder. He lined up with Jeremy's entrance and waited until he could speak again to move.

“Okay…” Jeremy took in a breath, “Re… Ready…”

Michael nodded once, then pushed in slowly. He leaned down and kissed Jeremy's cheek, as if reassuring him without words.

Jeremy let out an almost animalistic sound of pleasure. Biting his lip and stapling his fingernails into Michael's back, dragging them down into scratch marks.

"Ssssh _ it,  _ Jeremy…" Michael hissed out as he tried his best not to thrust too quickly or too roughly, as he didn't want to hurt Jeremy in any sort of bad way.

“Je-jesus Christ, Daddy…” Jeremy's hands scratched Michael's skin, clawing up and down wherever he could feel Michael's skin, “You can… G-go faster…”

"A-are you sure…?" Michael hilted and waited for Jeremy's answer.

He nodded, “Y-yes, I'm very sure… G-go for it.”

Michael nodded back, grabbing Jeremy's other leg and putting it on his shoulder. He leaned back on the balls of his feet to angle his dick toward Jeremy's prostate, then started moving at a medium-fast pace.

Every second was bliss for Jeremy. He removed his fingers from Michael's flesh and stretched his arms behind his head, over the couch arm. The action only added to the gorgeous messiness of his hair, parts of it clinging to the sweat if his forehead. Michael had a perfect view of his face from that angle, too, and in a perfect area for all of his noise to hit him right in the face.

"I-I love you, Jer… so much…" Michael picked up his pace and leaned forward, pressing kisses to Jeremy's collarbones and neck. "Such a-a good boy…"

“I-I love you too, D-Daddy…” Jeremy's hands came back around to run through Michael's hair, literally tugging him along, “You ma-make me so ha-happy…!”

"G-good, I only want to ma-make you happy…" Michael came up and pressed his lips sloppily into Jeremy's.

Jeremy kissed back hungrily, pulling Michael's hair like he was about to fall to his death. He bit Michael's bottom lip a few times, gasping in between kisses.

He opened his mouth for Jeremy, sliding one of his hands down his leg and grabbing a firm hold on Jeremy's dick.

Jeremy pressed his forehead against Michael's, unable to continue kissing him properly, “F-fuck, Michael, I love you so, so much!”

"Are you gonna cum, Baby? You can cum, I love the sexy face you make when you do…" Michael rambled, not paying attention to the words he let fly from his mouth.

“Mi-Micha-!” Jeremy pulled Michael in for one more harsh kiss before throwing his head back and melting into a puddle of screams; a mixture of curses, 'Michael’s, and random incoherent words; as he came.

"Jeremy...I-I'm gonna...I love y-you…" Michael's eyes go wide in realization and he paused and pulled out quickly.

“Mi… Michael…?” Jeremy blinked through the haze in his eyes, looking at Michael.

"I-I forgot a condom…" Michael strokes himself quickly, looking at Jeremy's still fucked-out state. "A-and I don't want to c-cum inside you without permi-mission…"

Jeremy looked down at Michael, “Y-you can...“

But, it was too late for Michael to get back to that, he saw Jeremy's blown out eyes look down to where his hand was pumping, and that was all it took. He came, moaning loudly and thrusting frantically into his own hand. "J-Jeremy, fuck…"

Jeremy smiled weakly, “I-I love you, Michael…”

"I-I love y-you too…" He slowed his hand to as stop and flopped down on Jeremy's stomach.

Jeremy, finally able to move again, stroked through Michael's hair, “That was… awesome…”

"I-i-it was amazing…" Michael wiggled up Jeremy's body and kissed his chin.

Jeremy giggled, “Ho-how was I…?”

"More than perfect…" Michael sat up fast and grabbed Jeremy by the sides of his face. "I just had an idea!"

“Wha-what's the idea...?”

"Let's go come out to your dad! Like, right now!"


	9. Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael give Mr. Heere some news and then things take a turn for the worse.

“Wh-what?!”

 "Yeah! And we can come back and have dinner and- wait, you don't want to…?"

 Jeremy looked away from him, making his answer obvious.

 "I'll be there, too. And if your dad doesn't accept it, then I'll tell him to shove his ignorance up his ass!"

 “P-please don't!” Jeremy tensed, “Wh-why now…?”

 Michael calmed himself. "Because, knowing you and me, we won't be able to hide our relationship from him for very long. We might as well tell him now!"

 “R-right after sex…? Out of the blue…?”

 "I just meant because...in a way...it will help our relationship get stronger...because you won't be too ashamed of it to tell him…" Michael said the last part quietly.

 “M-Michael,” Jeremy looked him square in the eyes, “I am not ashamed of our relationship.”

 "Th-then why won't you tell him…?"

 “I-I'm nervous…” he paused, “A-and kind of scared."

 "But...but I'll be there!" Michael smiled.

 “I-I know… But…”

 "Jeremy, it's either he finds out and you're grounded, or we tell him and it's a little more tense between you two," Michael said, standing up.

 Jeremy crossed his arms, balling up in his seat, “Both sound terrible…”

 "And technically, you can move in with me! You're practically eighteen!" Michael exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to wet a washcloth.

 “I-I guess…” Jeremy slowly stood.

 "Jeremy, Babe, I love you, and I'm just trying to do the best thing for you." Michael walked back in and wiped up Jeremy's stomach and inner thighs. "And I think what's best is if we tell your dad and then you can come kick it with me here."

 “O-okay… Let's do it.” Jeremy looked hopefully into Michael's eyes, “You'll be with me there the _entire_ time, ri-right?

 "Yes, of course!"

 “Then…” Jeremy kissed Michael softly, “then let's do this…”

 "We still need to get dressed…" Michael giggles against Jeremy's lips.

 “I will, I will,” Jeremy giggled back, pulling away and dressing himself.

 Michael threw on his hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, grabbing his Converse and slipping them on. "Ready whenever you are, my dear."

 Jeremy started up the stairs, “Mom and Mama know about us, right?”

 "Yeah, they don't care as long as we're safe."

 “Cool.” Jeremy continued up the stairs and pushed the door open, “I have a bad feeling about this…"

 "Because your dad is an ass, or because you're always nervous?" Michael snorted out.

 Jeremy had a sad look in his eyes, “Bo-both…”

 "I didn't mean in a bad way, Jer! It's cute in a very _you_ way!" Michael reassured.

 "Th-thanks…”

 "If your dad can't accept it, you know you'll always be welcome to my house!" Michael paused. "And if he does, nothing changes."

 “Hey,” Jeremy stopped, turning to the other teen, “Michael...?”

 "Yeah, Jeremy…?"

 Jeremy kissed him softly, “I love you.”

 Michael smiles, his usual bright happy, dorky smile. “I love you too, Jeremy.”

 

   

 

Jeremy inhaled deeply as he stuck his key in the door, his hand shaking for a moment as he paused.

 "Jer…?" Michael squeaked.

 Jeremy words got caught in his throat, “I-I got this…"

 "We don't have to do this tonight, Jeremy," Michael reassured, rubbing Jeremy's back soothingly.

 “B-but…” Jeremy took a quick breath in rushed the door open, “I have to!” He hurried inside, “Dad?!”

 “In the living room, Jeremy!”

 "Hi, Mr. Heere!" Michael greets from the entryway.

 “Hi, Mr. Mell,” Mr. Heere responded.

 Jeremy walked into the living room and sat in front of his Dad, Michael sitting directly to his right, “D-Dad, we need to talk…”

 He turned the TV on silent, leaning forward on his elbows, “What would be the problem, Jeremy?”

 Jeremy felt his whole body tense and his pulse quicken.

 "Well, it isn't a problem, Mr. Heere, it's a good thing…" Michael answers for Jeremy.

 “Y-yEah…” Jeremy forced out.

 “Well, are one of you going to tell me or not?” Mr. Heere asked.

 “I-I’m dating… Fi-finally…”

 Mr. Heere clapped, “Finally! Is it that one girl you were so dead set on?”

 “Christine? N-no…”

 “Who's the lucky lady, then?”

 And again, Jeremy was speechless.

 "That's actually what he wanted to talk _about_ ," Michael supplies for him.

 “It's… not a lady…” Jeremy looked up to Michael to help him, slowly placing his hand on his.

 "Jeremy has been...dating me for...almost a week now, Sir…" Michael entangled his fingers with Jeremy's, holding his hand tight.

 “...Is that all…?”

 Both Jeremy and Michael looked at each other. Shocked? Confused? _Surprised?_

 "He...he's bisexual… And we were hoping you'd be accepting of this…" Michael says more confidently.

 Mr. Heere sat straight, his eyes boring into Jeremy's, “And how long is _this_ phase gonna last, Jeremy?”

 Jeremy nearly jumped, “Wh-what-?”

 “You're using Michael as a rebound for your first choice, Christine, confusing over a decade of friendship for love. This really isn't gonna last long and just coming and telling me is prolonging the inevitable.”

 Tears welled up in Jeremy's eyes, Michael could feel the tight grasp Jeremy had on his hand fade exponentially.

 "You must be mistaking your son for someone else, because he wouldn't do that." Michael swings his arm around Jeremy's shoulders, hugging him to his side. "Maybe you being locked up in your room all the time has made you forget that."

 “Trust me, Michael, I know my son."

 "Obviously not enough to realize he isn't going through some phase. He really loves me, and I love him. Why can't you just be a good parent for once and accept him for who he is?"

 “Because, Michael,” Mr. Heere stood, popping a few hours out of his back, “Jeremy's a young man, a boy, if you will, and all boys go through phases. His just happens to be you after not getting the girl that he's been yearning for. He's confused romantics with friendship and you're the first one that he had to use. I give him a month before he comes to his senses and is lusting after some young girl again.” Mr. Heere patted Jeremy's head before walking off, “I'll see you boys later!”

 Michael isn't angry. He's furious. "A _phase!?_ I've heard so many excuses, but a _phase_ has never been one," he pauses. "He could have said he just didn't accept it, he could have said being gay isn't allowed in Judaism. What the _fuck!?"_

 Then Michael finally heard Jeremy, softly sobbing against his shoulder, “I-I knew... thi-this… would happen…”

 Michael pulled Jeremy into a full hug, he was leaning partly over Michael's lap, and he was snotting on his hoodie, but none of that mattered. "You're coming with me, okay? We're gonna go home and get food and watch movies. Whatever you want."

 Jeremy nodded and stood up, wiping his face on his sleeves, “O... ay...”

 "I love you, Jer. And I don't believe your Dad."

 Jeremy nodded again, hiding his face.

 "Look up at me, Baby," Michael says quietly, rubbing Jeremy's back soothingly with one hand, the other playing with his hair.

 Jeremy choked on spit as he looked up at Michael, eyes already red and puffy with streams of tears and snot careening down his face.

 Michael kisses Jeremy's forehead. "My perfect boyfriend. Who cares what your dad thinks?" He kisses his cheek. "Are you happy being with me?"

 Jeremy wiped his face again, “I-I’m very ha-happy…”

 "Well, that's all that matters. We're both happy. Why should we care what other people think?" Michael kisses Jeremy's other cheek.

 “Y-you're right, Michael…” Jeremy sniffled, “Ca-can we go…?”

 "Yes, we can. Do you wanna stop by Seven Eleven? We can walk there, Baby. I'll get you whatever you want," Michael says sweetly, starting to massage Jeremy's scalp.

 “Su-sure…” Jeremy intertwined his fingers with Michael's, “C-can we hold hands…?”

"'Course we can!" Michael starts walking toward the front door, pulling Jeremy along.

 As they walked, Jeremy constantly wiped his face and heald back sobs. By the time they made it to 7-eleven, Jeremy was holding Michael's arm and leaning against him.

 “I love you, Micah…” Jeremy whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

 "I love you, too, Jer...more than anything…" He bent down and kissed Jeremy's cheek. "Do you wanna come in with me?"

 He shook his head, “I-I'll wait for you out here…”

 "Do you want anything specific from in there?"

 “N-no…”

 "Well," Michael kisses the top of Jeremy's head, "Come find me if you change your mind okay?"

 He nodded silently in response.

 Michael ran in and ran around, grabbing things frantically before making his way to the counter in the front.

 Jeremy peered into the store, watching him in an 'I love you so it's not creepy’ fashion.

 Michael walks out, "Whatever, man. That's stupid!" he yells to the the cashier.

 “Wh-what happened…?” Jeremy asked, kicking off the wall.

 "He said SQUIP's are coming back. Dumbass." Michael hands him a paper bag, full of various types of candy. "Here you go."

 Jeremy held the bag, his hands shaking, “Tha-thank you….”

 Michael brings a hand up and cups Jeremy's face. "What is it, Baby?"

 “Wha…” His head quickly snapped up to him, “Wh-what does he mean _coming back_?!”

 "He said that they improved SQUIPs and that they're going to be available to the public soon." Michael shrugs and opens a bottle of Pepsi. "I think he's just high off his ass today, Jer. Nothing to worry about."

 “I… o-o-okay…”

 "Do you want me to take the bag? You can still snuggle my arm," Michael is already lifting the weight off of Jeremy's hands as he speaks.

 “Co-could you, please…?” Jeremy near whispered, pushing the bag gently towards Michael.

 "That's why I offered, Baby. Are you okay?" Michael takes the bag and sets it on the ground, pulling Jeremy into a hug.

 Jeremy paused before nuzzling Michael’s shoulder and holding him tight, leaning part of his weight against him and sighing into sniffles, “N… No…”

 "What's wrong, JerBear?" Michael rubs his back.

 “Mm…” Jeremy practically absorbed Michael’s warmth, “SQUIPS… and… and Dad…”

"SQUIPs aren't coming back and your dad is an asshat," Michael pulls away and looks down at Jeremy. "You know what might help?"

 “Wha-what…?”

 "Eating. You're probably getting a little irrational. I'll text Mom to get us some food, okay?"

 “I-I’m not hungry, Michael…”

 "Tell me what you've eaten today and I'll reconsider," Michael's tone was hard and strict.

 Jeremy pulled back and pointed his finger, just for it to recoil almost instantly after, “I-is it bad that I can’t remember…?”

 "Yes. You're eating when we get home."

 “Mi-Michael, I’m fine…”

 "Right," Michael laughs humorlessly. "I'll believe that once you eat, and you know there is _no_ point in trying to change my mind."

   "Y-you’re right…” Jeremy hmphed.

 "Pizza or chicken?"

 “I-I don’t care; whichever you want.”

 "KFC is getting fucking raided by the Mell mothers'," Michael says with a giggle, tucking Jeremy under one arm and typing into his phone. "Ready to go?"

 Jeremy smiled at him for what felt like the first time in years, “Ready when you are.”

 Michael let's go of him, bending down and grabbing the paper bag. Coming back up seconds later, he holds his arm out to Jeremy, ready to have it snuggled the whole way home. Jeremy took it shorty after, laying his head on Michael’s shoulder and grinning.

 “I love you.” Jeremy giggled.

 "I love you, too, Cutie," Michael cooed.

 “Am _not_.”

 "Are too, JerBear. Even your nickname is cute."

 “Th… that’s not fair!”

 Michael's face scrunched up. "Y-yes it is, Je-Jereby-" he turns his head and sneezes loudly.

 “Aw!” Jeremy squealed, “That was adorable!”

 "Wow. No 'bless you, Micah'? Just a fanboy reaction?" Michael pouts.

 “O-oh, and bless you!” Jeremy giggled, squeezing Michael’s arm, “...’Jereby’...”

 "I-I had to sneeze! And it isn't li-like I was going to interr-rupt my own sentence."

 Jeremy couldn’t help himself, “ _‘Jereby’..._ ”

 "Jeremiah Louise Heere, I swear if you don't knock it off…" Michael trailed off into pouty noises.

 “That’s not my name, Michael,” He smirked at his boyfriend, “It’s _Jereby_.”

 "I will _leave._ "

 “You love love me and you know it."

Michael hesitates in front of his house. "They must have left early…"

 “I-is that bad…?”

 Michael grabs his keys. "It means we're home _alone~_ "

 Jeremy blushed, “O-oh…”

"I-I know you probably aren't in the mood for anything like that, though…" Michael quickly says, making it known he wasn't against _not_ doing anything.

 “I-I mean…” Jeremy cleared his throat, “It… _depends_ …”

"I'm not doing anything until you say you're one hundred percent on board. Being vague isn't going to do anything if you _are_ wanting to mess around."

“I-I meant… I-I’m not sure if I’d be up for full-on _sex_ , but…” Jeremy was cherry-colored and had his eyes trained on the floor, “I-I wouldn’t mind a make-out session…”

"Does that mean your up for it?" Michael unlocked the door and opened it. "If one of you is here, we're home!" No response.

 “One hundred percent…” Jeremy replied quietly.

 Michael walked into the kitchen, not responding to Jeremy. He set the bag of candy down. He leans up against the counter and waits.

 Jeremy, slightly confused, walked into the kitchen after him. He stood next to Michael, “Wh-what…?”

 Michael stands up straight and turns to Jeremy, cupping his face. "Is in here okay?"

 “Wh-what if your Moms walk in…?”

 "We can hear the door…" Michael leans in until his nose touches Jeremy's.

 Jeremy’s eyes fell on Michael’s lips, biting his own, “I… I’m in…”

 "Good." Michael connects their lips, tugging Jeremy's hair lightly.

 Jeremy hummed as he kissed back, bringing his hands around Michael’s back and holding him as if he was afraid that he would disappear.

 Michael turned and pushed Jeremy into the counter, hoping he'd take the hint he was giving. Jeremy, instinctively, let go of Michael and hopped back on the counter. Careful not to break the kiss.

 Michael nudged Jeremy's legs apart, moving between them and grinding himself against the other, nipping Jeremy's bottom lip.

 Jeremy’s moans exited him softly and he parted his lips, running his tongue over Michael’s as his hands came up to hold his face. His legs even slowly wrapped around the other, pushing them a bit closer.

 Michael darted his tongue into Jeremy's mouth, moaning quietly.

 Jeremy moaned in response, moving his hands to pull at Michael's hair.

 Michael breaks away. "Fuck, Jeremy…"

Jeremy massaged Michael's scalp with his fingers, “F-feel good…?”

 Michael groaned and kissed Jeremy's jawline. "Y-y _eah…_ "

 Jeremy pulled, his voice hitching, “M- _Michael…_ ”

 The front door squeaked open followed by, "Boys, we're home!" Michael pulled away at the sound of his Mom's voice.

 "Hi, Mom a-and Mama!"

 Jeremy whisper yelled, “ _Oh my god-!”_  before pushing off of the counter and running to sit at the table, hiding an otherwise noticeable hard-on.

 Michael followed, sitting next to him and grabbing his phone. Jeremy mirrored him right as they came into the kitchen. He noticed his red face in the phone and quickly hid his face on the table.

 "We brought dinner," Erika's voice cut through the awkward silence.

 "Th-thanks, Mom. I'm pr-pretty sure that we're going to b-be eating downstairs. Ri-right, Jer?"

 He nodded against the table.

 Jasmine's eyebrows quirked. "And is the reason you're going to go to the basement the same reason Jeremy is hiding his face?"

 "Psh, no."

 "Doubt it~" Erika teases.

 "Mom!"

 “It's 'ca-cause I don't feel good…” Jeremy admitted with a sniffle.

 "His dad...was an absolute ass- I-I mean jerk," Michael continues to tell them what happened.

 

"That's awful, Jeremy," Erika said softly.

 “I-it's fine…” Jeremy let out a shaky breath, “I knew it was coming…”

 "Jeremy, no one should be that unaccepting of their child, even if they don't agree with what the child did," Jasmine pauses, "Unfortunately, many people in the world are like that."

 “I-I know…”

 "Mama, you're not talking about-"

 "Yes, Michael, I'm talking about your father."

 "O-oh… I...I never told Jeremy…" Michael said the last part quietly. "That may be for...another time…"

 Jeremy sat up, tears blanketing his face, “I-I guess we both have crappy Dad's, h-huh…?”

 "I...I guess I can tell you now...if you really want to know…" Michael hesitated, unsure of himself.

 "We'll leave you boys alone," Jasmine said, her and Erika walking out to the living room.

 Jeremy put a hand on Michael's, “If you want to, Micah.”

 "I-I do… You remember when...when Mama and my dad got divorced, right?" Michael said, voice shaky.

 Jeremy nodded.

 "I never told you why… You may also remember it was around the time that I came out."

 “Ye-yeah…”

 "Do you see where my story is going? Or, should I say more?"

 “Y-you don't have to… I get it…” Jeremy wiggled his fingers into Michael's, his eyes on the floor, “I-I'm so sorry, Micah…”

 Michael sighed in relief. "Thank you…"

 “O-of course…” His eyes darted upwards to Michael's, “I love you, Michael Mell.”

 "I love you, too."

 Jeremy smiled softly, “So much.”

 "Fo-food...you need food, Baby," Michael cleared his throat.

 “I-I'm fine,” Jeremy said quietly, his eyes once again affixed to the ground, “you should eat still…”

 "Will you at least drink something?" Michael points to the two cups near the paper bag that was their greasy dinner.

 “I-...” He looked over, “fine…” then back at Michael, “If you eat.”

 "I'm going to, look." Michael grabbed a bowl for mashed potatoes.

 “Good.” Jeremy stood and walked over to the counter, picking up the cup and taking a hearty sip.

  _Wait_.

  ** _This isn't right._ **

 Jeremy's hand slammed into the counter, the cup falling over and onto the floor. Even though his hand sat as if it was still clenching the base. His breathing picked up, even though that he sounded like he was choking. His body twitched and _writhed_ in his very skin. And it didn't take long before a loud scream tore it's way from Jeremy's very being.

 Michael was at his side the moment something seemed off. "Jeremy? Je-Jeremy!?”

 Jeremy fell to his knees, right into the puddle of fizzing green drink that he remembered so easily undoing him, then to his hands. He choked on every breath and his body arched through every demonic scream-gurgle that festered from his throat. He slammed his fist on the floor,  just to open his hands and see the liquid dripping from his palm.

 F _-fuck-! Not again! Da-damnit- shit-! God-!_ **_plEASE-_ **

 Jasmine and Erika had rushed in, getting ready to call 911, but, Michael knew what was going on.

  **Hello again, Jeremiah Heere.** **Please hold on so I can collect your memory data since my previous shut-down.**

 


	10. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SQUIP knows about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember saying that I was working on something original. It is taking way longer because I came up with Falling in Love with a Loser Like Me.

_No! No- go away!_

**I can't do that. Get these people away so we can talk. I know that thinking AT me gives you migraines.**

"Jeremy, are you okay now?!" Michael was pulling him out of the sticky green mess on the floor. "We're gonna go clean you up in the basement, okay?"

“G-...” Jeremy tried through clenched teeth and a tight throat, “Go… 'wAY…!” He clawed at the floor.

"No! We are cleaning you up. You sat right in the puddle of Mountain Dew, Jer!"

**Let him clean you up, he knows what's going on. He'll leave to get that...awful soda, and you and I are going to have words.**

Jeremy felt his airways open up and he took a large gulp of air, “O-oh my god-!” He started coughing again, reaching towards the counter to hoist himself to his feet.

Michael picked him up around the waist and carried him to the stairs. "Are you good to walk?"

**You're boyfriend is a dumbass, Jeremiah. We are going to work on that.**

“N-no we're _not- H-he is_ **_not-_ ** _!_ ” He could feel the warmth of the tears falling down his face as he strained to looked at Michael, “I-I can try!”

"No, I'm carrying you, you're shaking," Michael pointed out.

**He's also chubby. You could have ended up with anyone, and you chose this loser?**

Jeremy clung to his own head, pulling aggressive at his hair, “Get out of my BODY!”

**I can't do that. I'm here to stay, might as well make myself comfortable.**

"Jeremy, hang in there for me, please." Michael reached the bottom of the stairs, putting Jeremy down on the couch. "I'm going to check my stashes and see if I have any Mountain Dew Red."

**We will be getting you a better boyfriend.**

“Mi-Michael!” He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, “ _Michael!_ ”

"Baby, I need to go get you Mountain Dew Red." Still, Michael held Jeremy close, hugging him tight.

**Then go. Tell him to go.**

“Do-don't leave me with- with- with _it_ , **_please!_ **”

"I can't bring you with me. It's freezing out, you're shaking, and your SQUIP needs to get gone. I promise I'll make it quick."

**Tell him to leave or I'm taking over your speech and doing it myself.**

“I-I'm so sorry, Mi-Michael… I'm so, so sorry…” Jeremy cried, fighting with his instincts. His hands slowly opened, eyes closing, “G-go… Hurry… Please…”

"That's the plan." Michael ran up the stairs, tripping and hitting his head on the railing, but he didn't care. He ran out of the house, speeding off in his car as fast as it's old engine could take him.

**Two weeks, Jeremiah? Really? You can't function without me for two weeks?**

S _hut up. Please-_

**No. You chose to completely drop your goal. I'm going to help you pick it up again.**

_There is no ‘goal’. I don't want to be 'cool’ or ‘chill’, Rob De niro, Joe Pesci, or any other stupid fantasy that I concocted!_ He curled into a ball, _I want to be Jeremy Heere, and I want_ **_you_ ** _to go the_ **_fuck_ ** _away._

**Well, we'll see. After I help you conjure up a plan to break up with that idiot.**

_Not happening._

**It is. And you know the only way to shut me up or prove me wrong is to go and look for Michael's stashes to get drugs or alcohol.**

Jeremy's eyes flashed open, _Right!_ He realized, pushing himself off of the couch and weakly crawling over to where he faintly remembered Michael hiding his things. He reached for the cheap alcohol and tore off the seal on a fresh bottle, putting it to his lips and falling backwards, chugging until the- the _thing's_ \- voice crackled into nothing.

    He dropped the bottle, heaving as if he has been submerged in water for years. His throat nothing but burned as he coughed down the lump of fire in his throat and sat up. He tipped up the bottle, at least, what was left of it, and pushed it back into the stash sloppily. It was obvious that he was drunk, and that he didn’t put much care into hiding it properly. He collapsed onto his chest, now crying, with his arms still outstretched against the floor. Waiting until Michael would return and make everything better. Knowing his body chemistry, he would be about sober by the time Michael returned. Just in time to make everything feel better. To make everything okay again.

He knelt down next to Jeremy. "Jer? You need to sit up, it's okay, I'm back."

“I-I feel like I'm dying-”

" _Maybe_ because you decided to drink, and so much at a time," Michael pauses and tries to get Jeremy sat up straight. "I know that drinking makes the SQUIP wacky, but you didn't need to go all out, Baby."

Jeremy groaned, righting himself up, “I-... I'm fine…” _Didn't I just say that I was dying...? Maybe I'm wasted…_ He looked at his hands, shook them a bit, and noticed the blur, **_Partially_ ** _wasted._

"No, you aren't."

The SQUIP started functioning again.  **He's probably just doing this because he pities you. Doesn't want you to feel more pain, so he carries on with this pretend love that is so useless.**

 

Jeremy held his head in his hands again, “Get… Out…”

"Jeremy, you need to drink this please."

The drunk teen hastily grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the cap in a flash and raising it to his lips-

**You don't even know that he gave Richard a handjob.**

Jeremy felt everything stop, “Wha-what….?”

**Your precious 'I only love you' boyfriend gave your tormentor a handjob. And you didn't know.**

"Jeremy, drink it please-"

“You did whAT?!”Jumping to his feet, Jeremy screwed the cap back on and tossed the bottle.

"What are you talking about, JerBear? I've been gone for half an hour, I couldn't have done anything," Michael says softly, unaware of the information Jeremy was just given.

“Y-you gave _Richard_ a _handjob_?!” He barked, “When- when was this?!”

Michael went pale. "I...well...not all that long ago, but not, like, today…"

Jeremy could feel the alcohol boiling his blood, Michael never heard his Player 2 sound so _utterly_ pissed,  “Michael-... Michael- what the _fuck?!”_

**That's right. And he knew what he was doing keeping it from you.**

"Ju-just, hear me out, okay? He made me. He forced me into it," Michael tried to explain best he could, Jeremy's icy eyes burning into him as he searched for why.

“Wha-what did he do? Put a gun to your head and force you to-” Realization set in, as well as sobriety, “When Rich came out of nowhere. A-and he says he needed your help. The- the _scratches_ on your _back_ , those weren't from _me_ those were _him_!”

"H-he wouldn't let up! He held me there and told me he w-wouldn't let me leave until I made him cum. I-I didn't want to!" Michael got more frantic with his speech, speeding up how he talked, stuttering over his words and tears welling up in his eyes.

**He thought he could get away with it. He knew how you'd react if he told you.**

Jeremy was also crying, “Y-you didn’t want to bu-but you had his _nails_ in your _back_ \- wait- right after that happened you asked _me_ to scratch you- you enjoyed it! Y-y-you liked it! Yo-you cheated on me and you fucking _liked_ it!”

He swung his arm until it caught his backpack, hoisting it onto his back and stomping over to the stairs.

"Wait- No, I-I didn't like it, I…I- Jeremy wait. You're not thinking straight, you're drunk! Think this through!"

“ _Me_ ?! Think _this_ through?! For all I know, you two _fucked_ right under my nose and- a-and I sat here like an idiot trusting you! Is this… Is this ‘cause of what I did at the party? Is this payback for that- because I said I was sorry and I can’t go back and fix it-!”

"Payback- Jeremy why would I do that? I was sitting around not wanting to help you, that was payback enough! This is because he _forced me_ to give him a handjob! Why would I like _that!?"_

**Probably because he has a history of sleeping with random men. You should just leave. What good is he going to do without the trust in your relationship?**

“Be-because! Because- I don’t know, because you gave him a handjob anyway! You could have told me, _he_ could have told me-” Jeremy clung to the railing, starting up the stairs with his head down, “I can’t- I fu-fucking can’t-!”

"W-wait, JerBear, please! I-I couldn't do anything about it! I…I’m begging you, _please!"_

**Why are you still here? He could turn at any moment and do it again. What about then? You'll just keep going and going until he's out with different people every night, and you won't care.**

Jeremy stopped halfway up the stairs, turning back to see Michael.

"Pl-please…" he whined quietly, his tears spilling down over his face. "Please, Jeremy."

Jeremy’s own face was drenched in tears and sweat, he turned sharply to the door. Now running with a pain in his chest and no words to his voice.

**Now, you're going to go home and apologize to your dad, tell him he was right. We're going to start blocking Michael from your vision again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of Falling in Love with a Loser Like Me, I have been planning to update it, because I know you guys really liked it, but honestly, I don't know whether to have it take a fluffy or smutty turn, so if you could tell me that would be amazing.


	11. Is Trust Present?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bad stuff all around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER THE LONG WAIT--!!  
> A Kinda_Gay and VeryBerry are spotted in their natural habitat.  
> Sorry for making you wait, here's chapter eleven.

He chased after Jeremy, frantically calling after him. He chased him up until they ended outside, Michael gripping his arm tight to keep him from getting away.

 

"J-Jeremy, please… I'm sorry…”

 

Jeremy shook him off, “I-if you were, you wouldn't have done it…!”

 

"I-I can't go back to fix my wrong, but I can promise I won't do it again in the future. A-and if you really love me you'll believe that," Michael said, voice stern, serious, meaning every word.

 

**And you could save your relationship if he does mean it. If you really wanted to continue on, that is.**

 

_ Wh-why do you suddenly care about our relationship…? I thought you were planning to break us up. _ Michael noticed Jeremy's hesitance.

 

"Jeremy…?"

 

**I don't. I simply know if you don't fix this you'll bitch and whine until you did get back together.**

 

“Mi-Michael…” Jeremy shook there in place for a moment before crumbling; his arms fell to his sides, his eyes were geysers, and his shoulders drooped as he openly cried, “Mi… Michael…”

 

"Oh, Baby…" Michael pulled him into a hug, let him cry, and cried quietly himself. "I'm so sorry. I-I'm so sorry, Jeremy…"

 

Jeremy held Michael tightly, leaning most of his weight on him and soaking his hoodie in tears. Screaming the rest of his intoxication into the fabric.

 

Michael held up the bottle of Mountain Dew Red, too frantic to have left it behind. "D-do you still want this?"

 

Jeremy pried himself off of Michael, eyeing the bottle. Unsure.

 

**I'll be back. With the path you're taking, sooner than you think.**

 

"Go on, Jer. It's okay…"

 

Jeremy took it slowly, still hesitant. 

 

**Well, I'm looking forward to improving your life.**

 

"Please…? If not for me, then for yourself," Michael pleaded.

 

It took him a moment of debating internally before unscrewing the cap and taking in a gulp. He was halfway through screwing on the cap when the aftershock kicked in and he was leaning on Michael to stand.

 

Michael let him, rubbing his back. "Are you okay now? O-or...will you be?"

 

“I-I…. I don't know…”

 

"Wanna go back inside…?"

 

“I-I… fine…”

 

"Will you  _ please  _ stay, Jer…?" Michael started walking them toward the front door. "I...I want to be with you...please don't leave…"

 

Jeremy couldn't get his eyes off of the ground, “Sure… okay…”

 

"A-and Jeremy?"

 

“What…?"

 

"I-I love you…"

 

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out. Just a sad, “Sure…”

 

Michael tensed up. "Nevermind. You can go home. My apologies." Michael walked ahead of him. "You don't care, right? I-it's whatever…"

 

“I don't care- you gave my bully a  _ handjob _ ! The fact that I'm standing here still means that I care!”

 

"Just go. You don't  _ want  _ to be here, so why should I force you to stay?" 

 

Jeremy felt everything in him lurch, “Fi-fine… If you don't want me here, I'll leave!”

 

"I said I did! It's you!  _ You _ don't want to be here! I'm not going to force you to stay, so just go!" Michael walked into his house, slamming the door, secretly hoping Jeremy would open it again and follow him.

 

Jeremy paused before walking to the door and leaning his head against it with a sigh, reaching for the doorknob. Another door slam was heard, this one being from the entrance to the basement, a muffled voice spewing incoherent nonsense as it yelled, obviously from Michael. Jeremy opened the door after a few minutes and made his way to the basement, walking to the bottom of the stairs and sitting on the last step with his face away from Michael to test the waters.

 

"W-what do you want? I thought y-you were leaving…" he knew it was Jeremy. If it was one of his Moms, they would have come in and lectured him.

 

“Y-you don't want me to... and you know it…” Jeremy sniffled.

 

"It do-doesn't matter. If you don't want t-to be here, you don't have to…" Michael mumbled to himself pulling his hood up so it could block Jeremy out, covering his peripheral vision.

 

“A-and if I do…?”

 

"Th-then stay, I-I guess… I don't know why you would want me around a-at a time like this, th-though…" He hugged his knees to his chest, feeling the puddle of tears still there.

 

Jeremy walked over and sat at his side, wiping his face, “You said sorry… I… I overreacted…”

 

"Totally. The person who had a crush on you for six of the twelve years of our friendship gives his best friend and boyfriends tormentor a handjob. You didn't overreact. I'm just a shitty person."

 

“You said that he forced you… it's wasn't your fault…”

 

"I...I gave in. That's all that counts. It shouldn't matter whether or not he was threatening me, whether to hurt me or kill me. I shouldn't have done it, because you are more important than some stupid muscle head telling me to do something." Michael made that final. 

 

“Mi-Michael, it does matter- it-” Jeremy cautiously put his hands on Michael's back, “I-it's okay…”

 

"It  _ does _ matter? How? I shouldn't have done it. That's all that matters, right?" He threw his hands up.

 

“N-no, Michael, that's not what-... That is- I-!” Jeremy groaned as he curled up too and leaning backwards, “You didn't like it, you didn't want it, and you wouldn't do it again; it is _ fine _ . I'm sorry…”

 

"You don't trust me, do you?" Michael found another negative factor.

 

“Not as much as I did…” Jeremy scratched the back of his head, “Is… is it bad that I still do…?”

 

"No...I guess not…"

 

“O-okay…” After a moment of unease, Jeremy leaned his head against Michael, “Y-... You love me… right…?”

 

"Yes."

 

“I-I love you too…”

 

"Th-that's good…" Michael chuckles.

 

“Li-like… sarcastic good o-or ‘good’ good…?” Jeremy looked over at him.

 

"B-both."

 

“O-oh…” And his eyes were back on the floor.

 

"I'm joking."

 

“N-not funny…” he sniffled, wiping his face on his thigh.

 

"Just trying to lighten the mood…" Michael leaned forward, putting a small bit more space between him and Jeremy.

 

“I-I love you, Michael…” Jeremy let his feet fall to the floor and he scooted a short ways away, thinking that Michael would rather him be there, “I'm so sorry- I-I should move…” 

 

"I just didn't know if you touched me on purpose, so I moved away so you could continue you to convey your emotions correctly," he said quickly, almost too quickly for Jeremy to understand. 

 

“I-it was on purpose…” Jeremy admitted in a whisper.

 

Michael scooted back toward him, laying his head on the other's shoulder. "Then, there's no need to move away or apologize…"

 

Jeremy laid his head on Michael's, “O-okay… I-I love you…”

 

"I...I love you, too…"

 

Within seconds, Jeremy founds himself sniveling into tears again, “I-I'm glad…”

 

"Why are you still crying? The SQUIP is gone, you're at my house and we're snuggling. What's so bad you're still crying?" Michael said softly, but still demanding enough to make it known he wanted an answer.

 

“I-I don't know… It… it still hurts a little bit…”

 

"Which part from tonight still hurts? Besides me going behind your back…"

 

“We-well…  _ that _ … And my head…”

 

"I have meds for that upstairs, but you have to eat before you take them," Michael stated, maneuvering his head out from under Jeremy's.

 

“I-I can take the pain; I'm not hungry. A-and I'm  _ definitely _ not thirsty…”

 

"Well, you downed a whole bottle of liquor, so you  _ have  _ to drink some water. And, you need to eat, just something small, like some mashed potatoes, or green beans. Please?"

 

“I-... I don't know…”

 

"Jeremy, eating is important, if it wasn't, I wouldn't be on your ass about it all the time."

 

“I-I know…”

 

"Then, you're eating."

 

“O-okay…”

 

"Thank you," Michael hugs him, smiling.

 

“Ye-yeah…” Jeremy hugged him back.

 

"Ready to head up there?"

 

Jeremy nodded, slowly standing.

 

Michael lead him upstairs, being quiet for most of it, until they’re standing in front of the door. “So...Mom and Mama are kind of upset with me, and they’re going to have questions. Can you just go with whatever I say?”

 

“Ye-yeah…”

 

Michael opens the door slowly, walking out just as slow, the old wood floors creaking under his every step. "Jesus Christ," he whispers, "my house must hate me, the floor never creaks this loud…"

 

Jeremy walked at least a yard behind Michael to even out their weight, whisper yelling, “You're telling me….!”

 

"Boys, you have some explaining to do," Erika says from the kitchen, a few feet away.

 

"Mom, you'll think it's...dumb?" Michael turns and shrugs his shoulders at Jeremy with a questioning look on his face.

 

“Ye-yeah…!” Jeremy agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"I don't care. You have to explain why both of you ran outside crying, stood out there arguing for twenty minutes, and then why  _ you,"  _ she points to Michael, "came inside, cussed me and Jasmine out when we asked what was going on and rushed downstairs."

 

Jeremy looked at Michael wide-eyed, “ _ Michael- _ !”

 

"Well, okay, so...we were teasing each other--verbally--and Jeremy told me to knock it off, but I didn't and I said something that hurt his feelings, so we talked outside and he was still upset, so he was gonna go home, but I guess he changed his mind and--here we are!"

 

Jeremy mumbled, “...I wasn't gonna leave…”

 

"You acted like you were--that's beside the point. We're fine now, and that's all that matters."

 

“Ye-yeah!” Jeremy's head perked up, and both Mom and Mama could see that he, just like Michael, had been crying.

 

Erika gave them a look that said she didn't believe them, Jasmine mirroring her. "Fine. Stay inside next time," Erika eyed both of them before making her way out, Jasmine following.

 

Jeremy sighed out the burst of air that he held in his lungs, “Th-that was terrible…"

 

"Yeah...but...better than getting our asses beaten by my moms."

 

“Ne-nevermind, that was perfect…”

 

"Knew you'd say that."

 

Jeremy laughed for the first time at all that night.


	12. Make it Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Jeremy get into it.

Jeremy and Michael went to school the next day as casual as ever, with the past still in mind. They were walking back from Michael's beloved car, after a gourmet 7-eleven meal, and talking about this middle-aged straight couple that were enjoying each other's company a little too much at a bus stop that they passed on the way back.

“It felt like I was watching some weird live  _ porn _ ,” Jeremy gagged, sticking his tongue out, “A-and the actors weren't even hot! It was, like, two of our teachers!”

“Jeremy!”

Both Michael and Jeremy stopped. Only yards away from the door and suddenly Jeremy wanted nothing more but to get as much space between him and it as possible. He heard his name again, and it wasn't Michael. As a matter of fact, Michael looked as ready to leave as he did. Jeremy looked at the floor, squeezed Michael's hand, and continued down the hall.

"What do you want, asshole?" Michael muttered, tensing up.

“I jutht wanna talk, Jethus Chritht!” Richard ran to Jeremy's side and nudged him, “What'th up, tall a-?”

“Go away, Richard,” Jeremy hissed quietly, “You are… the very last person that I want to talk to.”

"The very last person  _ we  _ want to talk to," Michael corrected.

“What'th the matter with you two?” He huffed, “What ith thith, get-pithed-at-Rich-for-no reathon day?”

"It's 'SQUIP came back and decided to spill the tea' day," Michael stated.

“What are you talking abou-?” Richard's confusion slowly gained a sinister curl, “Oohhhhhh!”

"Yeah, so you can fuck off for almost ruining my relationship and my friendship of twelve years."

“Oh, pleathe, Michael, Jeremy wouldn't leave you. Besideth,” He wiggled his eyebrows, “ _ You _ 're the one that cheated. Not Jeremy, not me,  _ you _ gave in. You even liked it!”

Jeremy forced himself to breathe, “Knock it off, Richard-”

“No really! I jutht wanted a little relief, but _ Michael _ ? As soon ath I thtarted thcratching hith back? He was-” he squeezed his fingers together for emphasis, “ _ thith _ clothe to being  _ all over me _ !”

"Shut the  _ fuck up,  _ Richard. That is untrue. I told you to knock it off," Michael pointed his finger. "I hated the way you did everything, even if my body enjoyed it, my mind didn't."

“That doethn't change that you wanted it. And if your 'body’ did your 'mind’ wathn't very far behind.”

"I told you to shut up, fuck face," Michael hissed. It was rare that he called people names, and it was the weirdest thing to hear from him. Ever.

Richard was enjoying the rageful display, “C'mon, Michael, you thmell like handjob and I want thome  _ more _ .”

Finally, Jeremy turned around, letting go of Michael's hand, and aggressively pushed Richard by the chest, “Can't you take a goddamn hint?! Fuck off already!”

Richard laughed, “Or what, Wu _ ss,  _ you gonna beat my ass with those twigs on your fucking shoulders?!”

Jeremy was actually showing an emotion other than timid and Richard ditched his lisp for something more…  _ fitting _ .

This already had potential to end catastrophically.

"Jer, don't… You're gonna get hurt…" Michael sounded unsure of the situation, his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Nah, don't stop. I've been craving someone's ass to kick and it looks like it's yours," Richard chuckled lowly. "Since you're angry at  _ me  _ when your  _ boyfriend _ is the one who can't keep it in his pants."

“I swear, Richard-!”

“What? Don't be mad at me because  _ obviously _ you aren't doing enough to satisfy someone who's already too good for a shit stain like you to deser-!”

One blow to the side of Richard's face and Jeremy was as ready as he could be. He brushed off Michael and took a step forward, having blown Richard back a bit. He was tapping and checking his face, laughing once he realized- “Hey, Jeremy! Your punch _ actually _ hurt!”

He began shedding his cardigan, growing more and more pissed as Richard continued.

"Jer, no-" Michael tried to interject, tried not to get hit himself. He tugged Jeremy's arm, trying to pull him away.

And Jeremy tried to listen, shoulder-shaking his cardigan back up his body. His breath was already shaking, and the adrenaline was intoxicating him, but he listened. Michael turned them around and the two began to walk off. Successfully having avoided a fight, Jeremy and Mi-

“Really, you  _ pussy _ , you're just gonna leave me hangin’? 'Cause your boyfriend surely came and helped me with that last time!”

Jeremy's shoulders shook, taking another hesitant step away with an irritated sigh.

“Walking away? Walking  _ away-  _ what are you gonna do, trash talk me on Instagram?” Richard's chuckle sent a shiver of hatred through Jeremy's spine, “Only  _ girls _ do that,  _ Jeremy. _ Are  _ you _ a  _ girl _ ?!”

That was all it took, and Jeremy was cardigan-less and walking quickly back to Richard. Leaving Michael to watch in terror.

"Jer, you're going to end up in the hospital! Don't do it!" Michael pleaded, already looking behind the small crowd forming for someone that could help pull the two apart.

“I swear to whatever twisted god you believe in, Gore(a)nski, I'm gonna kick your ass!”

The only ones who should have been but weren't in the crowd; Jake Dillinger and Christine Canigula; finally entered the scene. Christine tried to push her way to the front while Jake put a hand on Michael's shoulder, concern in his eyes, “Yo, Michael, what is- what's going on?”

Richard threw a punch, causing Michael to gasp and step forward, it hit Jeremy, square in the nose. Michael had lost it. "Help me tear them away from each other before they're both beaten to a pulp!" He ran in, finding it incredibly hard to restrain Jeremy, getting elbowed in the face multiple times.

He was still pulling Jeremy away when Rich threw another punch, landing on his cheekbone. "You're so reckless you need  _ him  _ to come get you? Maybe he's pulling you away so he can go to that teacher's bathroom. The one you go to, lean on waiting for him. With that  _ stupid _ look on your dumbass face. He'll take me with him, please me in ways you can only imagine he'd do for you."

"Richard, stop!"

Jake came around the other side of the crowd, grabbing Rich by the inner-elbows and pulling his body back, “Richard, Dude, cool it!”

Jeremy shifted until he could get his arms behind him and push Michael back, Richard simply thrusting his elbow back into Jake's lung for him to let go. With Jake stunned and Michael moved, Jeremy continued to land punches into Richard's chest. Up until the blowback had both him and Jake stumbling backwards over each other. Jeremy's knuckles, not built for this sort of sport, we're bleeding, creating a creepy tie-dye of red in the middle of Richard's shirt.

"Cool it? Why?!-"  _ punch _ , "Because Jeremy can't handle the fact that-"  _ punch,  _ "-Michael can pleasure me better than he can the-"  **_punch_ ** , "-guy he claims to love most?!"

Michael made eye contact with Jake across the crowd, one that said 'shut him up.  _ Now. _ '

In return, Michael received a look that vaguely transcribed into 'I don't feel like getting a finger bit off _ , Michael _ .’

Richard took the first step back, followed by Jeremy to Michael's surprise and satisfaction. Richard stood straight with his hands in the air and Jake backing away. Both teenagers stood heaving, bloodied and battered, while their restrainees thought that something of a miracle had occurred.

Jeremy wiped some blood from his mouth, right on his arm, but Richard was still guns ablazing, “C'mon, Jeremy, my hands are up. Hit me. Beat me, just like your boyfriend beat my-”

“I-is that it, Rich…?”

Everyone was confused, both by the sudden calm interval and the fact that someone like  _ Jeremy _ was still up and active. Two words; Gamer's Adrenaline.

“Be-because, if I'm right,  _ you're _ the shit stain.” His lanky body surged forward, “You…nearly killed half the school with robotic parasites, one of which is still on  _ yellow _ in my  _ head _ . You…you bullied people in your junior year of high school, like…like a seventeen-year-old second grader. A-and the only reason you do is because you're…you're a small…disgusting…self-important... _ unlovable _ little  _ freak…" _

A few gasps were audible from the crowd, the most recognizable being Christine's in the front ring of the crowd. Richard's face had turned, his look of amused fight lust turned into one reminiscence of a scared toddler. Eyes big and wet with a mouth slightly agape and a hurt glow eating at his frame. Jeremy slowly reached out a finger, pressing it to the middle of Richard's chest.

“Mi-Michael and I…we've…been called freaks for…” he chuckled, booping Rich's chest before going back into his cold state, “For years, but…but  _ you _ were the real freak…prying on everyone…trying to fix something that was broken to begin with, and…the only reason…though there are many…that you have such a desire for  _ my  _ boyfriend is…is because…you  _ know _ you're a freak…don't you, Richard?”

More gasps and murmurs stuttered into existence. Richard looked at the faces in the crowd, increasingly growing…blurry…?

“After…after so many years of…of making him suffer, you…” Jeremy continued, “you see all of those good things about him that you want…that you need…that… that you desire in both yourself and a lover and…you know he's too good for you…that's why you did that…and…why you hate me… because I don't deserve Michael…I'm  _ nearly _ as bad as you…I…I abandoned him…when he needed me the most…he didn't even  _ care _ about when or if he was going to get an apology, he just cared if I was okay…and…you hate knowing that no matter how bad I mess up, he'll love me…and I'll love him...isn't that right…?”

Rich's body stuttered and the tears that gathered up in his eyes fell down soon as he squeezed his eyelids together. He swiped at Jeremy's hand and landed a sharp right hook to Jeremy's temple, knocking him down. Jeremy caught himself, but Rich wasn't done. He kicked Jeremy onto his stomach and straddled his back, wrapping an arm around his throat and watching as Jeremy clawed at him to breathe.

“Richard, you're going to kill him!” Jake kneel down and pried at Rich's body. Not until Jeremy was limp and lifeless, Rich instantly letting go of him afterwards, his Richard get up and crouch beside him

"Touching speech…”

“When I'm  _ done _ , you'll have noTHING TO TOUCH YOU MOTHER  _ FUCKER! _ ”

Jeremy picked his body up, kicking Richard so hard in the dick that even the most girly of females could feel it stinging during and afterwards. The desired outcome occurred, Richard fell to both knees, and Jeremy elbowed him hard in the chest to get him to flip onto his back. He climbed up on Rich's stomach and unapologetically knit his hands into one big fist, repeatedly bashing anything of Richard's that he could focus on.

“Jeremy, stop!” Jake was panicking just as much as Michael. In a judgment call, he waited for Jeremy's arms to go up one more time before football tackling Jeremy backwards and allowing for Richard to gasp for air.

Jake looked below him; Jeremy was twitching, out cold after the adrenaline wore off and the pain set in, “Ohhhh,  _ shit- _ !” He jumped up, “Police? Ambulance?! All of you teenagers and  _ none _ of you could've-?”

“They're on their way, Jake!” Christine shouted, tears falling down her face and her phone up to her ear.

“Perfect! Thank you!” He waved at the crowd to disperse, “Give them some space, get to class!”

“C'mon, Jake!” Christine grabbed Jake by the arm and ran him to meet the ambulance with her.

Jeremy was unresponsive.

Michael was down at his side, pulling him up into a hug, one that wasn't returned. But, he still held him tight, held him like he would die if he let go. "I'm so sorry...s-so sorry, Jer…" he whispered. Hoping that Jeremy could hear it. He wasn't religious, but he prayed his boyfriend was okay, would  _ be _ okay.

He continued to hold him, until Jake and Christine rushed in to get Jeremy. He was in tears, scared--no,  _ terrified _ . He didn't want to leave Jeremy, felt like he  _ couldn't. _

“Come on, Michael!” Jake coaxed, “You  _ have to _ let him go!”

“We’re following them,” Michael choked out. “We’re going now, and you have to drive because I can’t right now.” His tears were running down his face, his nose clogged with snot from his disgusting cry, but he was determined to be there for Jeremy, he couldn’t just let him go.


	13. Let Him Go

“O-okay, fine, but they need to get him in the stretcher, they already got Rich. Let him go and we can beat them there, Michael!”

So, he did just that, he set Jeremy gently on the floor and ran out to Jake’s truck, unable to sit still, he picked at his hands, the sleeves of his hoodie, his face, his hair, trying to keep the cool he had lost the moment the first punch was thrown.

Jake jumped in and the two sped off, “Michael, what happened?!”

“Rich...he...he was teasing Jeremy about this...incident that happened and...it just got so out of hand...I-I was trying to help, but, i-it’s all my fault, so...so ma-maybe even I couldn’t do anything t-to break them apart…” Michael continued to mutter, completely avoiding the explanation of just what this  _ incident _ was.

“Well what was the ‘incident’?”

“Rich forced me into giving him a handjob, i-in that teacher’s bathroom in the t-tech wing… I-I was going to keep it from him...b-but the SQUIP, i-it turned back on and ratted me o-out…”

“What the fuck, Michael?!”

“I was forced! H-he didn’t give me a choice!” Michael threw his hands up, looking at Jake with a look that says ‘fucking listen, dumbass’.

“Did he have a  _ gun _ to your head?”

"...No…"

“Did he threaten to  _ physically _ harm you? Hit you, kick you,  _ something _ ?”

"I-it was emotional...he didn't threaten me, b-but he...he did something sexual th-that I told him not to do…" Michael sinks down in his seat, realizing it wasn't forced at all, realizing he just decided to get Richard off.

“Okay, that's sexual harassment. Rape or whatever. You are ten feet taller than him! All he could've done is tell Jeremy a lie! He would have listened to you over Richard!”

"It's hard to explain! He believed a computer he  _ hates _ over me! How do you know it wouldn't have been the same with Richard? Someone he was starting to get along with!" Michael was getting angry, more with himself than with Jake. He swore he was forced into doing it, he lied to himself and  _ believed _ he was forced. He lied to  _ Jeremy _ , too. And that was the worst of it all. He lied to the only person he felt he could  _ truly _ trust for twelve years. He lied to him because he didn't want to admit it, that he  _ did  _ cheat on his boyfriend, and he  _ did  _ like that Richard had scratched him up that day.

“Because the SQUIP isn't a person, it's a supercomputer. Was Jeremy high? Drunk?

"He...he had gotten into my stash...for all I know it was both, but he was  _ for sure _ drunk." Michael tried to think, to delve himself further into the lie, only because he didn't want to know what was waiting for him if he crawled out.

“Then he was intoxicated. He wasn't thinking straight.” They stopped at a light and Jake shifted to turn to him, “But you have to face the facts, Dude, you cheated.”

"I think that the reality of that just set in...i-is this normal? Is it bad that I still want Jeremy to trust me, but at the same time I want him to beat me up just as he did to Richard?"

"Yeah, Michael,” The light turned green and Jake powered forward, “It's normal. But it's gonna take a while for Jeremy to trust you again.”

"He asked me last night if it was bad that he still trusted me...and I can't believe that I answered 'no'...I-I...I can't forgive myself, but I also can't tell him about this realization...he's already hurt…" Michael's anger turned to guilt quickly, to panic quicker. He couldn't keep calm, was practically bouncing out of his seat.

“You're going to have to at some point, Michael, he deserves to know.”

"I-I will tell him...one day when we're both high off our asses and he won't remember...because he's going to kill me if he does."

“No he won't, he'll just cry.”

"And avoid me and hate me until the end of time for cheating on him then  _ lying _ about cheating on him!" Michael's panic meter broke, he was having a full blown panic attack, scared of anything and everything at that moment.

“Michael, calm the fuck down!”

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down!?"

“I don't know! Figure it the fuck out! Look, Jeremy isn't going to leave you for one mistake. He's gonna be mad for awhile But- wouldn't you be mad? If he cheated on you? With some- some muscle-y midget?!”

"We already went through that! I'm one of the only people he can trust! What's going to happen when he figures out I lied!? He won't want to be anywhere near me again!"

“No, he's gonna be hurt! He's gonna feel like shit, but if you love him you'll promise that you won't do it again and that you'll work through it!”

"I already did that!"

“Then keep saying it!”

Michael growled, frustrated with himself.  _ What in the fuck am I going to do!? _

They pulled into the hospital, Emergency Parking, and waited. The pair hopping out of the car and running to the doors, “Great, we made it before them. Not sure how, but we did.”

Michael jumped out of the car and ran, waiting right in front, to be sure they would pass him. He was going to make this up to Jeremy by being there for him at the hospital day and night, as long as he it was enough to stop the guilt boiling through him.

The ambulances came and Rich was carried out first, Jake followed him on the stretcher. Next was Jeremy, and it was a sad sight to see. He had a mask over his mouth and nose, assisting his breathing. His body was covered in bruises and cuts and his eyes were closed. The only sign he was still alive was that the paramedics were rushing him inside.

Michael followed them, like a lost puppy in search for it's human.

Jake stopped him in the hallway, “You need to wait until they tell us that it's okay.”

"B-but-" Michael stomped like a toddler being refused it's favorite toy.

“You  _ have _ to. Or they'll kick us  _ out _ ."

His eyes went big.  _ If they can kick me out now, for caring about my boyfriend, then I might as well just leave. Since caring about people is  _ **_so_ ** _ bad here.  _ "I'm heading back…"

“Are you-... Are you kidding me?”

"No." He turned and walked toward the door, running shaky fingers through his hair.

Jake was stunned in place, “Michael, where the fuck are you going?!”

"Home."

He began to follow him, “What happened to staying with Jeremy? You know, trying to fix the mess you made?”

"Can't do shit if they don't let me worry about him."

“They don't want you to cause a riot because there are people _ sleeping _ and _ dying _ in here! It's called, giving a damn about the other people in here. They're not gonna see you crying and hit you with an African blow dart.”

Michael gets to the door. "Then, I can stand on the sidelines and care. I already hurt him this much, I don't want to anymore. And the only way to do that is get him as far away from me as possible."

“Oh, bull _ shit _ .”

"Is  _ not _ . Not like you know anything about it," he paused walking out into the cloudy mid-morning light. "Since you're a man-slut and don't stay with someone after they help get you get laid."

Jake continued to follow him, “Well at least I  _ own _ it. You didn't just lie to yourself, but everyone else  _ and _ Jeremy that now knows how much of a  _ whore _ **_you_ ** are after you gave your boyfriend's bully a handjob  _ at school _ . You weren't even forced to do it- hell- you enjoyed it!”

Michael turned, face red. "And you don't!? What the hell!? You  _ bragged  _ about how much you enjoyed Madeline while  _ dating _ Chloe!"

“And I parade myself around accordingly. While you sit and pretend to be some innocent little dork who's probably jacked and sucked off half the guys at our school.”

"And I always got something out of it. I had to blow a guy to save all your asses!"

“Whoopty-doo, you really are a fucking slut, Michael.”

"Not as big of one as you."

“At least I don't pretend like I'm not.”

"I'm already seen as a nobody. Why would I add to that?" Michael shrugs.

“Because then maybe people would like you. And _ maybe _ Jeremy and Richard wouldn't be in the fucking Intensive Care Unit because, you know, you gave but more of a damn.”

"I do, and I'll continue to. From a distance that won't hurt the person I love most in this world."

“You obviously don't love him enough to be by him after getting his ass kicked.”

"Who's fault is it that his ass was kicked?"

“ _ Yours  _ because you couldn't think like a normal person and keep your hands to yourself so you just decided, 'Hey! I'm gonna get my back clawed into and cum on my hands because I'd rather jack off my bully than not cheat on my boyfriend!’ Way to go!”

"Exactly! So, why would I continue to sit around and make Jeremy bait for Richard!?"

“Because you fucked up and you should at least try to make it right.”

"And I am. By leaving. I never should have asked Jeremy out."  _ It was a huge mistake. I could've kept myself from hurting him, but I  _ **_had_ ** _ to go and ask him out. _

“Fine, fucking leave,” there was a shirt beat before Jake uttered, just loud enough for Michael to hear, “You really are nothing but a loser…”

Michael stopped and tensed up. He gritted his teeth, turning back again and grabbing Jake by his hoodie. "Yeah, I am! And you know what!? I'm better off being a loser and all alone than hurting Jeremy! Because I love him and he deserves so,  _ so  _ much better than me!"

“You're only hurting him more by leaving, Dumbass!"

A doctor came by, pulling Michael back by the shoulder, “Excuse me…?”

He let go of Jake, turning. "I-I...yes?"

“A Richard Goranski wants to see the both of you.”

"Godd _ ammit…" _ Michael rushed the way Rich and Jeremy were taken. Waiting in the middle of a hallway, unsure of which room he was supposed to go to. Jake stopped about a yard from him.

“Mr. Dillinger, Mell, room 208.” She pointed to the room one their right, “Jeremiah is unconscious at the moment but as soon as he wakes up we will be sure to alert you.“ She smiled sadly and went into Jeremy's room, closing a curtain that showed the inside. 

Michael almost followed her,  _ almost. _  Then he heard the voice behind him.

"Michael, listen-"

"No, Richard. You don't have the  _ right _ to try and give me an explanation. You're lucky I'm not strong, or you'd be dead."

Jake scoffed, “Like you'd do anything…”

“Look, Michael,” Richard groaned, hoisting his body to sit up, “things weren't supposed to go down like they did.”

"Is that why, even when Jeremy was trying to make peace with you, you pushed him to the floor and proceeded to try and  _ choke him out? _ Because I'm pretty sure you meant for things to go  **_exactly_ ** like that."

“Something clicked in me when he started that stupid speech! Suddenly, everything was blurry and- I don't think I had ever been that angry- I don't even know why!”

“'Cause he was right, Asshole.” Jake affirmed.

"Just because he's trying to prove a point doesn't mean you get to fucking try and kill him! You're lucky that no one called the police, and if you ever,  _ ever _ lay a hand on my boyfriend again, I will seek you out and make you wish you never did."

“Sure you will, Michael, I'm sure you will.”

"Fuck both of you. I'm leaving."

The same female doctor came in, “Michael Mell?”

"That's me…" Michael sighed heavily.  _ God, just let me go… _

“Jeremiah wants you.”


	14. Be More Cautious

"Fine. Okay, which room is he in?"

“You don't seem too happy…”

"I'm fine. Which room is he in?"

“Well… you did see which room but-” She knocked on the wall, “-next door.”

"...Shhh _ iiiiit… _ " he whispered, walking over into the next room. "He-hey, Jer…"

“Ja-Jake too…?”

Jeremy was sitting up with some assistance in his hospital gown, his hand in a brace and tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Jake is talking to Ri-...to  _ him… _ "

The heart monitor that Jeremy was attached to steadily began to get higher, “The-the Doctor said she saw you kissing  _ Jake _ ; you were in the lobby with your ‘boyfriend’.”

"What!? No, I-...I was fighting with him, I was pissed and in his face about it. Why the fuck would I kiss Jacob?"

“I-I don't know, Michael, you tell me…”

"Well, I don't know either, maybe because I didn't fucking kiss him! I was fucking furious! I was trying to protect you, but suddenly protecting your boyfriend is 'you don't love him anymore' to Jacob, so what the fuck?”

“Protect me…? From what…?”

"...From myself…" Michael muttered.

“That…” Jeremy's head fell before coming back up quickly, causing him to wince in pain, “That doesn't make sense!”

"It makes perfect fucking sense to me! It's my fault you got in that stupid fight anyway, so why would I continue to make you bait for Richard to use on me?" Michael's hands were flying around as he spoke, trying to explain with more than his voice.

“Mi-Michael-!”

"What!? It's true! I'm the one who gave Richard a handjob and then you found out! And if I hadn't done it in the first place, you wouldn't be here, in the hospital, right now!"

“MICHAEL!” Jeremy screamed, forcing himself out of the bed and leaning on the mattress.

"What!?" Michael moved closer, the hurt in his eyes, the guilty look on his face becoming more noticeable with every passing second.

Once Michael was close enough, Jeremy threw his body forward with a sound of pain and slung his arms around Michael's shoulders. He buried his face in his neck, trying and half-failing at keeping his weight up.

Michael could feel the tears on his skin, “I… I'm so sorry, Michael…”

"N-no I...I'm the one who's sorry...and it's hard to tell you why when...wh-when you're treating me like I deserve a hug, o-or even for you to look at me with even a-a smidge of affection…"

“W-what is it…?”

Michael pulls away, sitting Jeremy down on the mattress, walking back to the other side of the room. "You may never forgive me for this, but y-you need to know…”

“Wh-why did you walk away…?”

"Because you're going to make me leave."

“...What is it…?”

"I lied to you. And to myself. About giving Richard a handjob…"

Somehow, Jeremy became paler than he already was, “Wh-what…?”

"I told myself that Richard forced me into it, so much so that I believed it to be fact. And then I told you I was forced. And the reality is…I just took the offer to give Richard what he wanted. And I told you and myself I didn't like it, but I know damn well I was standing there almost completely hard…"

Jeremy's eyes widened, filling up with tears again. He opened his mouth to speak, but bit his lip and shakily wiped his face.

"And now that I'm done telling you the whole truth, I think maybe you don't want to be around me anymore so, I'm going to head out… See you around, Jer…"

“Wa-wait!”

"What is it…? Are you going to tell me how awful I am…?" Michael was only half-joking, everything about his demeanor sad, depressed, and guilty.

Jeremy struggled to get up again, nearly collapsing though his fingers were ground into the bed, “Shi-shit…”

"What are you doing?" Michael ran over, putting his arm around Jeremy's waist to keep him up, forgetting that he had said he was leaving only seconds before.

The pained look on Jeremy's face slowly softened into a look of… happiness?

He looked up at Michael, “I…I still love you…”

"Why?" Michael looked confused, stunned. "I just told you I lied about something huge and you're just...okay with it?"

“I'm not okay with it…a-at all…and it's going to hurt for a while, but…” He put his face on his chest, running his fingers along his back, “I love you…so much…I don't…I don't want anyone to touch you like I do, or...or love you like I do, or…or do what I do  _ privately _ …with you…you made a mistake, you said you won't do it again, and…I believe you…I  _ love _ you, Michael…”

"I love you, too…" Michael paused chuckling. "This is kinda ruining my plan to stay away from you for protection…"

He hummed against Michael's chest, “Then protect me right now, this close to me…I don't wanna let go of you…”

"Then, you're gonna have to come with me to tell Jake I did the right thing…" Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair. "And then we're going to get you in the shower, your hair is almost pure grease."

“He can wait…” Jeremy giggled, “Hair can wait…”

"It won't wait if I get in the shower with you."

“I can barely stand without being in pain; I'm gonna need you.”

"Will you  _ please  _ come with me to tell Jake?"

“If you let me lean on you...”

"Why wouldn't I?"

“I-I don't know…”

"Let's go, then we can get your cute ass in the shower." Michael starts walking them toward the door, Jeremy holding to him tight.

It took a few short minutes before they were in the same room as Richard and Jake, the former receiving an evil eye from Jeremy.

“How're you feeling, Jeremy?” Jake asked.

“Terrible,” Jeremy chuckled, “But mobile.”

"We have something to tell you, Jake."

“What?”

"I told the  _ whole _ truth. And you were right, and I'm sorry for not being the bigger man out in the lobby," Michael paused, smiling, more to himself than everyone else. "And, Richard, I'm sorry for my boyfriend kicking your ass all because I was too scared to believe fact."

Richard squinted, “What…?”

Jake flicked his hand, “Shut up already.”

“I haven't even said anything!”

“I knew I was, and it's okay.” He disregards Richard entirely, “I wasn't trying to be the better person either.”

Michael turns around before putting his hand up. "One more thing, Jacob."

“What's up?”

"Please feel Jeremy's hair and help me convince him to take a shower even if I'm not in there with him."

Jake ran his fingers through the top of his hair, Jeremy flinching away from him, “Jesus Christ, Jeremy, you feel like motor oil.”

Jeremy sighed, “I-I'm getting in the shower, okay…? Jeez...”

"Thank you. We're going to get him clean now, so don't walk in unless you want to get punched in the face by me for almost seeing my boyfriend naked." And Michael turned them around and took them back to Jeremy's room.

Jeremy giggled, “Really? Punching Jake? Nobody wants to see me naked but you.”

"I meant if they needed us for something, but I'm only seeing you naked to wash your disastrous hair. And the only reason  _ you're  _ seeing  _ me _ naked is because you basically refused to let me wash your hair unless I got in with you."

“S-still, if they  _ needed _ something, they could come and _ ask… _ you know, if you wouldn't punch them for whatever Michael-ly reason.”

"If you don't want other people to see my bits, you can bet your ass no one is seein' yours."

“It'd be an accident, Michael.”

"I don't care," Michael walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. "Strip, Little Man."

Jeremy took off his clothes slowly, saying small 'ow's occasionally until he was naked and back on his feet. He awkwardly held his elbow with his opposing hand, swinging his forearm gently. He stepped over to Michael. There were a lot more bruises on his body than Michael had first thought, “Re-ready…”

"Water is warm and waiting, I'll help you in, and if you really still want me to get in with you, instead of just...sitting in that chair…"

“Y-you can get in if you want…I-I-I wouldn't mind…”

"I'm going to make this really easy for you," Michael took Jeremy's arm and started walking slowly to the shower. "Do you want me in the shower or not?"

Jeremy scratched his arm, “Ki-kinda…”

"Okay, then I will."

In the shower was a bench, affixed to the wall, and Jeremy sat on it. Reaching for the criminally off brand shampoo and pumping some into his hand, tipping his head into the water.

Michael pulled his T-shirt off, undoing his jeans and looking up again, as if making sure Jeremy wasn't going to disappear if he didn't look at him enough. "You want help with that?"

Jeremy nodded, just enough for Michael to see, “Yes, please…”

"Gimme a sec…" Michael pulled off his pants and put his glasses on the counter, stepping into the shower and massaging the shampoo into Jeremy's scalp. "Is this okay…?"

A smile formed on Jeremy's face, “Ye-yeah…”

"Good...the look on your face is adorable right now," Michael smile.

“N-nah…”

"For sure, your nose is wrinkled a little and you've got your real smile on your face."

“I-I'm not adorable, I just-...” He couldn't control the giggle that fell from his lips, “I just enjoy the company of my very favorite person.”

"You are, and the fact that you call me your favorite person still really just adds to the adorableness," Michael chuckled.

“Micah, nooo…!”

"Give me a good reason on how you aren't, then."

“F-for one… I'm practically purple. Th-that isn't cute.”

"That's my fault," Michael said with a smile. "I just wanted people to know that you're mine...and visa versa."

“I-it's not your fault, Michael…”

"Partly...I'm pretty possessive...even before we got together…"

Jeremy giggled, “I-I meant the bruises from the fight… I liked the ones you made."

Michael's smile faded. "I'm sorry…"

“I-it's not your fault…”

"It is," he stops scrubbing Jeremy's head. "It is my fault...I'm sorry, Jer…"

Jeremy stood slowly, “M-Michael, it's not your fault…!”

"Be careful…" Michael put his hands on Jeremy's waist, trying to steady him.

Putting his hands on Michael's shoulders, he looked up at him, “It. Is not. Your fault.”

"I don't believe you…"

“I don't care,” He leaned against Michael, “I love you.”

"I love you, too…" Michael giggled, "We need to get this soap out of your hair."

“Okay, okay… Mm, one more thing.”

"What would that be…?"

Jeremy perked up and kissed Michael softly. He jumped a little, he wasn't expecting it, but he kissed back just as softly. He didn't want to seem too needy, he really wanted to be more passionate, show his emotions through the small exchange. Jeremy was first to pull back, smiling softly with his eyes closed.

“I love you, Michael…” he said with a chuckle.

Michael was standing there with a stunned look on his face, mouth hanging open like an idiot. "I-I….love you, too."

Jeremy laughed, “Do you want to try that again? You know, with a warning this time?”

"I-...only if you want to…" Michael was still standing there, looking like he was questioning himself.

“Michael, it's okay to kiss me.”

"Well...I wanted to...make it less...soft?" He waved his hands in the air. "We need to wash your hair out."

Jeremy stepped into the water, quickly but efficiently washing his hair out before stepping back to Michael. He wiped the water away from his eyes, and they widened with a happy shimmer.

“You can do it now.”

"I-it's not that easy...I-I...can I take the offer up later…?"

Jeremy’s small softened to one even sweeter, “Sure, Michael.”

"O-okay…"

The pair stepped out of the shower and Jeremy dried off his body, his hair last. He took the towel off and handed it to Michael, “Does my hair look dry enough...?”

"It looks like hair, Jeremy. We don't need to dry it off a  _ bunch _ ."

“I know, I know.”

Michael chuckles and dries himself off, grabbing his clothes off the floor and starting to re-dress himself. Jeremy followed along, dully dressing himself and standing proudly.

“Jeremy is Heere and ready to roll!” He exclaimed.

“That was super adorable, JerBear.”

“To  _ you _ .”

“And to everyone within like, a ten mile radius of our current position in the bathroom right now.”

“Yeah, riiiight.”

"I'm serious, Jer!"

“Well, you're wrong!”

"It's my opinion!”

“Th-then… You're opinion is wrong!”

"That's scientifically impossible!"

There was a knock on the door, a nurse. "Excuse me, Jeremiah? It's time to check your vitals," she said quietly.

He jumped, “O-one second!”

Michael giggled. "Uh oh, Jer, we've been caught."

Jeremy turned pink, “Sh-shh!”

"What?"

Jeremy muttered, reddening, “Y-...you make it sound like we were 'doing something’...”

"Both of us are damp, our clothes are clinging to our bodies  _ because  _ of that dampness, and you're blushing. It  _ looks _ like we were doing something, I don't have to make it  _ sound  _ like we were."

Jeremy hushed him again, shaking his shirt to dry himself off quicker.

"Go. She probably has other patients to visit, Jeremy, we can't leave her waiting," Michael said in a whisper.

He opened the door waiting for Michael, “Ca-can I lean on you…?”

"Of course, Prince Jeremy of the Heere kingdom. I will escort you to get your vitals checked," he said in a dorky fashion holding his arm out to Jeremy and chuckling.

Jeremy clung to his arm, giggling and pushing the door open, “You're such a dork, Michael… I love you.”

"I love you too, Jereby-" Michael sneezed, turning his face away and letting out a loud snorting sound. "Dammit, I did it again."

“Aww, Michael!”

"N-no, don't 'aww' me...it isn't cute."

"Jeremiah," the nurse insisted, "please come over here so we can check your vitals."

“Y-yEs, Ma’am!”

Jeremy hurried over and sat down on the bed. awkwardly sat through the process.

The nurse took his blood pressure, his temperature, his pulse rate. “Go ahead and eat and drink something. A doctor should be in to see you soon.”

As she walked out, Michael gave Jeremy a confused look. “Is that supposed to be good or bad?”

“I…d-don’t know…?” He responded with a shaky smile.

The Doctor from earlier knocked on the door, “Jeremiah?”

“Ye-yes…?”

“There’s a man up front, says and confirms that he’s your Dad. But…” She looks side to side as if somebody’s listening and whimpers, “He’s kinda loosin’ his shit.”

“That sounds like his Dad. I can get him food and talk to him. Jer, there’s water over there…”

Jeremy reached for his water, “A-are you sure that you want to talk with him, Michael…?”

Michael nodded, walking to the door. “I’ll be right back. And I’ll bring you waffles!”

Jeremy smiled softly, “O-okay… I love you…!”

"I love you, too," Michael said quietly as he walked out into the halls.

As Michael reached the lobby, the sounds of an angry Mr. Heere slowly began to get more and more noticable. As well as the gradually getting annoyed Doctors that tried to calm him down.

Michael came into his line of sight, looking confused and almost sad. "Mr. Heere, don't yell at the doctors, please."

He stood out of his seat, “Don’t tell me what to do, young man, where’s Jeremy?”

"In his room, barely able to walk, where he needs to be until he's better."

“What happened?”

"He got into a fight at school."

“Over what? Jeremy’s never gotten into a fight before… I didn’t know that he  _ could _ fight…”

"Um...well, that's the part you aren't going to like. It had to do with me…"

“Of course it did- what did you do?”

"Do you remember this kid named Richard? Well I kinda gave him a handjob after spending all last weekend...having sex with your son…" Michael trailed off, seeing that he wasn't helping the situation.

Mr. Heere was getting red in the face, and it surely wasn’t because he was blushing, “You did  _ what _ ?!”

"So, Jeremy and I had a lotta sex and then I gave his tormentor a handjob, but I swear I won't do it again!"

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, Michael.”

"But, your son still loves me. And he will no matter what. So I'm pretty sure that you're still the worst person in this situation."

“ _ I’m _ the worst person? Michael,” Mr. Heere walked toward him, “You  _ cheated _ on my son after having sex ‘all weekend’, with the same kid that made his life a living hell, and the only reason he’s staying with you at this point is because he probably feels bad after what he did to you in his last phase. He probably thinks that he owes you, and the only thing that you’re doing is prolonging the inevitable. It’s gonna hurt worse the longer that you keep playing pretend.”

"Listen being gay--or bisexual in Jeremy's case-- isn't a phase. It's something that happens and no one, not you or me or even Jeremy can change it. He  _ really _ loves me. He isn't paying it back to me whatsoever. And even if he was, he would have had to draw a line somewhere like, I don't know, having a dick up his ass maybe?" Michael shrugs. "And I think that  _ you _ , not accepting your son for who he is, that's worse than anything I could do to him."

"I’m his Father, he’ll forgive me and no matter whether he does or not love me. I don’t  _ care _ if he’s gay or Bi or whatever, but…” He looked him right in the eyes, “I’d rather he be with a man that’s going to keep him safe, out of trouble, and out of the hospital. What did you during the fight, Michael? Watch? Because if you’re spot-on; he can barely walk, he needs to stay and get better for his injuries; then you obviously did not do enough to keep him safe, out of trouble, and out of the hospital.”

"I tried to pull Jeremy away, believe me, I did. But he and Richard are stronger than me. And I can't pull on either of them when one is trying to choke out the other, like Richard was. I could have hurt him more, and you know I don't want to do that. But, standing there and watching is  _ not _ something I would do to someone I love," Michael pauses, taking a breath. "And one more thing, Jeremy could never forgive you for saying you don't accept him. He has to live with you for another year. I know what it's like, before my Mama got divorced, my Dad beat me for being gay. And you better believe if you do that to Jeremy, I won't hesitate to harm you."

“I’ve never laid a hand on Jeremy and I don’t plan on it. You know me, Michael, you have for over a decade.”

"But you're changing. Just as everyone else does. My Dad never laid a hand on me until I came out. And I want to take extra precaution wit Jeremy."

“Jeremy will be fine. Especially after the two of you break up, or you realise that you’re just making Jeremy’s life harder than it needs to be.”

"I already did realize that. And we won't be breaking up." Michael turned, walking toward a room that had a window and a fridge. "And Jeremy doesn't want to see you."

“He lives in my house. He’ll see me whether he wants to or not. Tell him I said hi.” Mr. Heere turned and started going to his car.

"He  _ is _ almost eighteen," Michael mutters under his breath. "He could come live with me if he really wanted…"

“ _ Almost _ , is the operative word, Michael.”


End file.
